Em seu Lugar
by Clarice M. Bean
Summary: CAP9 ON!/REPOSTADA! E se ele fosse ela? E ela fosse ele? É, parece que nada é realmente impossível... DRACO/HERMIONE
1. Chapter 1

**E M S E U L U G A R**

Por **Clarice M. Bean**

**Classificação: **LIVRE

**Gênero: **Comédia Romântica

**Shippers: **Draco Malfoy_ &_ Hermione Granger | Harry Potter _&_ Cho Chang

**Sinopse: **REPOSTADA! E se ele fosse ela? E ela fosse ele? É, parece que nada é realmente impossível... DRACO/HERMIONE

**Nota da Autora: **_At the end._

**C**apítulo **1**

Granger estava sentada no parapeito de uma das janelas da grande Hogwarts fitando um ponto qualquer do jardim onde havia vários estudantes de bobeira ou namorando enquanto sua mente estava em outro lugar, ou melhor dizendo, em outra pessoa. Harry Potter. Não fazia muito tempo que descobriu sua paixão pelo amigo, mas de algo ela tinha certeza: ele não sentia a mesma coisa. Ou se sentia, não demonstrava de maneira alguma! Ficava até se perguntando se todos os garotos eram assim tão lerdos, até que Ron lhe veio a mente e ela concluiu que sua tese estava por demais de correta. Garotos são lerdos.

Rodou os olhos levantando dali e passando a mão sobre a saia como se tentasse limpá-la levemente ao mesmo tempo em que tirava os amassos, e achou que seria bom conversar com Ginny sua (única) e melhor amiga. Mesmo sendo mais nova que Hermione, já teve muitos casinhos com alguns garotos de Hogwarts e às vezes, a castanha jurava que um deles teria sido com Potter, mas G. negava até a morte. Confiaria nela? E por que não? Desceu as escadas e a encontrou conversando com Hannah Summers, uma garota do terceiro ano. Ótimo, assim teria duas teorias a respeito de Potter.

— Oi meninas!

— Oi Hermione! — comentaram as duas em conjunto.

— Estão ocupadas? Eu tenho uma pergunta pra vocês...

— Deixe-me adivinhar, é sobre Potter? Sério Mi, você precisa esquecer ele e...

— Eu posso perguntar, pelo menos? — interrompeu a castanha e Ginny apenas rodou os olhos assentindo com a cabeça. — Todos os garotos são lerdos?

— Você quis dizer, como o Harry? Ou no geral? Por que preciso admitir, garotos são bem lerdos, sim, mas o Harry atingiu um número inexistente no meu _lerdomômetro._— as outras duas riram do que Summers dissera e Hermione encostou-se na parede suspirando brevemente. — Você gosta mesmo ele, não é?

— Eu acho que sim. Mas preferia que não.

— Bom, nós temos algo pra te contar... É sobre Harry e...

— Espera Hannah! — interrompeu Ginevra, sem certeza de que era certo contar aquilo para a amiga. Seria um choque depois que descobrisse. — Não tenho certeza se devemos contar a ela e...

— Contar o que? — as duas se calaram. — Anda! Fala! — mas elas continuaram caladas. A gryffindor desencostou-se da parede segurando os livros na altura dos seios com uma expressão ligeiramente séria na face. Parecia realmente estar ficando irritada com aquilo. — É sobre... Ele?

— É. E se você olhar pra trás vai entender o que eu queria te alertar.

Algo nos sensores femininos de Hermione Granger lhe diziam que aquilo era uma péssima notícia e o que ia ver provavelmente não seria Harry ajoelhado atrás dela com uma caixinha onde haveria um anel de diamante enorme. Quem dera... Virou devagar ainda com os olhos fechados receosa com o que ia avistar e assim que seus olhos amendoados fitaram aquela cena, um incômodo aperto no coração fez com que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios.

Nos braços de Harry Potter – o amor de sua vida, até onde sabia – estava Cho Chang – a garota com pontas duplas no cabelo, como diria Ginny e para piorar um pouco mais a imagem, o garoto que sobreviveu estava para tocar seus lábios nos da morena, mas antes que pudesse ver a cena, Hermione deixou seus livros caírem no chão olhando para Ginny e Hannah, como se esperasse algum consolo. Um bom.

— Eles já estão ficando a um tempo, Mi... — Ótimo, era mesmo o que ela precisava ouvir. Rodou os olhos sentindo uma mistura de sentimentos acontecendo dentro de si o que resultava em lágrimas.

Tampou os olhos com as pequenas e delicadas mãos e correu na direção oposta do casal que se beijava no fim do corredor sendo guiada apenas por sua mente. Mente confusa, o que logo gerou numa trombada contra um peito forte e bem trabalhado que havia em sua frente.

— Oh, foi mal. Eu não te... Granger? — ela reconheceu aquela voz masculina e tirou a mão de frente dos olhos. - Mas o que você...? Espera, você está chorando? Salazar, eu preciso gravar isso! — debochava ele, rindo em seguida com seus lacaios slytherins enquanto a garota tentava não ouvir os comentários maldosos que ele fazia; apenas passou entre ele e um outro slytherin correndo até a biblioteca e sentando entre uma das últimas estantes do recinto.

Colocou uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha e encostou a cabeça na parede respirando fundo.

— Isso não está acontecendo comigo. Isso não está acontecendo comigo. Isso não está acontecendo comigo. — ficou dizendo para si num cochicho quase inaudível, deixando os olhos fechados fortemente para quando abrisse, acordasse do pesadelo.

— Granger? — abriu os olhos novamente, mas só pareceu o que pesadelo ficou muito pior. Era Malfoy. Ok, o pesadelo tinha tornado-se realidade.

O garoto nem precisava ouvir uma resposta para notar onde ela estava, já que os soluços da garota a entregaram facilmente. Com os livros dela nas mãos, seguiu até as últimas prateleiras e assim que a encontrou jogou os mesmos no chão violentamente. Hermione o fitou franzindo o cenho.

— Você não tem mais ninguém pra torturar?

— Deixa eu adivinhar... Você está chorando graças ao Potter, não é? Ora, por favor, Granger! Eles já estão ficando há séculos! Só você, estúpida, não percebeu. Ele foi obrigado a ficar com a sua _inimiga_ bem na sua frente para que você notasse... Cruel, mas interessante. — ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela, agachando-se a sua frente, e abaixando um pouco o tom de voz. — Mas cá entre nós, quem ia querer ficar com você, Granger?

— Cá entre nós, Malfoy, quem ia querer ficar com você? — ele riu.

— Assim, tipo, a escola inteira?

— Não, não, só as putas mesmo!

— Nesse caso, você também deve querer. E muito. — sendo a gota d'água para Hermione, já que Malfoy tinha estourado a cota de encher seu saco naquela semana, a mesma se levantou cutucando o dedo contra o peito bem trabalhado dele enquanto pensava numa boa resposta.

— Escuta aqui, seu... — mas acabou interrompida por um som irreconhecível vindo do meu da biblioteca. — Malfoy, o que você...?

— Shhh! — o garoto saiu de trás das prateleiras, sendo seguido pra gryffindor, e ambos viram a luz branca que se formava no centro do cômodo. Hermione fitou M. Pince para ver se ela também prestava atenção no fenômeno, mas ela parecia _congelada._

— O que é isso...? Ah, desculpe. Eu me esqueci completamente que você é o loiro por aqui. — alfinetou, mas logo acrescentando. — Vai lá ver o que é!

— Você é a cobaia por aqui! Vai você! E além do mais, deve ser Satã que veio te levar de volta par ao inferno.

— Inferno? Não obrigada, não quero ir até sua casa...

— Parem vocês dois! — um homem vestido de branco formou-se a partir daquela luz que logo se apagou e colocou-se em frente ao casal.

— E quem é você? Nossa consciência? Que piada... — debochava Malfoy, que acabou por receber um olhar mortífero do possível _anjo_ que sorrateiramente se aproximava.

— Estou cansado de ver vocês dois discutindo... — ele ia chegando perto e os dois adolescentes iam dando passos para trás, e quando ele ia continuar a falar, Hermione o cortou.

— Já experimentou simplesmente não ver? — o _anjo_ fez algum tipo de magia que o fez aparatar bem na frente da garota – mas algo muito mais avançado, já que aparatar em Hogwarts não era possível – e, assustada, segurou a mão do loiro involuntariamente.

— Cuidado com as palavras, mocinha.

— Você quer falar logo o que você veio fazer aqui? Por que, sabe como é, certas pessoas tem o que fazer! — o desconhecido rodou os olhos, apenas ignorando o comentário do garoto.

— Resolvemos que vocês têm 10 dias.

— 10 dias pra que?

— Para serem amigos.

— Amigos? — exclamaram os dois juntos e, percebendo que as mãos estavam uma sobre a outra, soltaram-nas no mesmo instante, afastando-se. — Eu não seria amiga dele, nem se minha vida dependesse disso!

— Eu nunca pensei que fosse concordar com você, Granger.

— Eu não acabei. Vocês têm 10 dias para serem amigos, ou ficarão assim para sempre.

— Assim como?

— Assim. — e num estalo de dedos, ele simplesmente sumiu em meio de uma leve fumaça enquanto a gryffindor e o slytherin sentiam algo estranho em seus corpos. Hermione passou a mão na testa sentindo uma leve tontura e coçou os olhos tentando acreditar que aquilo todo fora mesmo real.

— Você sentiu isso, Malfoy? — sua voz estava grossa. — Mas o que...? — apalpou seu corpo rapidamente, começando pelos seios. Não havia seios. Passou sobre os cabelos que agora eram curtos e muito lisos. Engoliu um grito.

— Granger! Olha a merda que você fez! Trocamos de corpo!

— Eu? Quem provocou o cara foi você, ok?

Draco tentou ignorá-la por um segundo enquanto checava seu novo corpo. Cabelos encaracolados, mãos sensíveis e pequenas... Apalpou os seios levemente.

— Tira a mão daí, seu pervertido.

— Fica quieta. Até onde eu sei, _isso_ é **meu **agora.

— Idiota... Precisamos dar jeito de voltar para nossos corpos rapidamente, eu não posso viver sendo um Malfoy.

- Você fala como se fosse ruim, Granger. Até parece que eu, Draco Malfoy, quero passar o resto da minha vida sendo uma sangue-ruim!

— Não vejo por que não, você ficou muito melhor assim e...

— Ei, vocês dois. A aula de vocês vai começar, acho bom irem para suas salas! — comentou M. Pince que, obviamente já estava _descongelada_ e não tinha mesmo visto ou ouvido nada. Ninguém tinha, e Hermione achou que seria melhor assim.

— Certo. Presta atenção, oxigenado, eu tenho aula de poções agora então...

— Ótimo, aula vaga!

— Está louco? Você vai à aula! Até por que, temos provas daqui dois dias.

— E daí?

— Temos que estudar, Malfoy!

— Correção: você precisa estudar... — ela bufou irritada, colocando as mãos na cintura e apoiando o peso no corpo em uma das pernas. - Tira as mãos da minha barriga, Granger? Obrigado. Ta, ta... Vamos logo pra essa aula, mas antes me deixa ir lavar esse seu cabelo... Quero ter certeza que não há mesmo piolhos.

— Cala boca e vamos! — ela, com o corpo de Malfoy, puxou o mesmo pelo braço sem perceber a tamanha força que utilizara fazendo com que o corpo de ambos trombassem. — Como você é forte...

— Sou um Malfoy, meu bem.

Rodou os olhos fingindo não ter escutado pegando seus livros do chão e seguindo para a aula de poções que teria agora. É claro que atraíram alguns olhares pelo corredor, afinal era estranho ver um slytherin (que na verdade era Hermione) puxando a sangue-ruim até sala de aula. Parou na porta e puxou até um canto.

— Não esqueça, você é Hermione Granger, então aja como uma garota!

— Granger, fala sério... Você acha que eu sou idiota, ou o que?

—- Certo, isso não merece uma resposta. — e o empurrou para dentro da sala, tendo a sorte de que Snape ainda não estava por lá.

Hermione já estava tramando algum plano para que pudesse voltar ao seu corpo rapidamente e nem percebeu que estava fazendo seu caminho rotineiro de ir sentar-se ao lado de Harry e Ron que a olharam feio.

— O que você quer aqui, Malfoy?

— Mas Harry eu... — "_Eu sou um Malfoy, lembra? Um Malfoy!_". Ouviu uma voz em seus pensamentos lhe alertando, o que fez com que a garota entreabrisse os lábios para dizer algo, mas nenhumas de suas respostas rápidas vieram na mente. — ...Digo, Potter. Eu só... Eu só... Vim ver se... Ora, isso não é da sua conta! - disse por fim, levantando-se rapidamente dali e indo sentar-se ao lado dos lacaios de Malfoy.

Respirou fundo, aliviada de seus amigos não terem notado nada e imaginou que agora tudo ficaria mais fácil, mas lembrou que ainda havia Malfoy – que agora era ela – e que ele precisava ser gentil com Harry se não o mesmo acabaria percebendo que algo estava muito errado ali. Olhou para trás ver se conseguia avistar o loiro em seu corpo, mas antes de qualquer coisa, sentiu braços ainda mais frios que sua pele enlaçarem seu pescoço.

— Draquinho, meu amor!

— Parkinson? Parkinson, me solta! Agora!

— Ai Draquinho, não precisa ser tão cruel... – a morena nem quis discutir, apenas sentou num canto qualquer um pouco mais longe de Draco. Ufa, agora sim estava mesmo aliviada.

**D**H**D**H**D**H

Para Draco a situação era a mesma; ainda mais ele que não sabia de maneira alguma como agir como uma garota, então apenas sentou ao lado de Harry e Ron com as pernas levemente apertas – afinal, nunca tinha usado uma saia na vida – e sem nem cumprimentar nenhum dos dois garotos. Aliás, estava rezando para que não trocassem palavras; mas seu pedido não foi atendido.

— Oi Mi. — começou Harry. — Onde você se meteu essa manhã? Eu não te vi... — o loiro parou para pensar numa resposta que a sangue-ruim diria.

— Ah, Pot...Harry, eu estive sempre bem na sua frente, você não viu por que estava de amassos com a Chang. — e deu seu sorrisinho _Malfoy_que fez um calafrio subir na espinha de Harry, que até fitou Ron, mas nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dizer algo. Perfeito, exatamente como Malfoy queria.

A aula começou bem, na verdade, bem demais para o gosto de Hermione que tentava falar pouco perto dos slytherins, para que os mesmos não percebessem que havia algo errado, mas então, ouviu Snape direcionando uma pergunta para ela mesma, que no caso, era Malfoy. Virou rapidamente o rosto, como a maioria dos outros alunos.

— E então, Srta. Granger, qual é a resposta? — como ela era Draco, responder a pergunta não foi nada difícil o que deixou Snape boquiaberto, como o resto da sala. - Não esperava por isso, Granger.

— Ótimo, por que eu adoro surpreender. — a verdadeira Hermione franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo, já que definitivamente não era algo que ela diria numa aula como aquela.

— Certo... 5 pontos para gryffindor.

Assim que 'gryffindor' chegou ao ouvidos de Draco, o garoto praticamente broxou e dura realidade lhe deu um tapa cara lembrando-o que agora ele era Hermione Granger. Tinha esquecido completamente que os pontos iam para a casa da garota o que lhe fez revirar os olhos ao mesmo tempo que fazia a anotação mental de que ela pagaria caro por esses cinco pontos.

Já a verdadeira Hermione se remoia de rir com a cara de Snape ao ouvir _sua_ resposta ligeiramente ousada. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho para escrever as páginas do livro que cairiam na prova e, sem querer – será mesmo? – acabou fitando Harry e a imagem dele quase beijando a morena lhe veio em mente fazendo uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. "_Preciso me controlar, não sou mais Hermione Granger. Não por enquanto._"

O resto da aula correu extremamente bem e assim que a mesma terminou, Draco foi até Hermione.

— Ei, você não estava chorando na aula, estava?

— Isso não é da sua conta, Mal... Granger. — corrigiu rapidamente vendo que Ron ouvia a conversa e logo se aproximara segurando-se no braço da falsa Hermione.

— Ele está te incomodando, Mi? — Malfoy fez uma cara de nojo, recebendo uma forte pisada no pé, engolindo um gemido de dor.

— Não Wes...Ronald. Não está não. — forçou um sorriso e foi puxando pelo braço por Ron, que comentava algo sobre o treino de quadribol da gryffindor e que Ginny queria falar com ela. Hermione, no corpo de Draco, soltou um risinho e Draco revirou os olhos parecendo bem irritado. — Você me paga. — ela leu nos lábios dele, sem ligar muito.

Estava mais preocupada com a aula que os slytherins teriam agora, mas Blaise logo apareceu.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Draco, temos treino agora!

— Treino? Como assim, treino?

— É! — ele a puxava pelo braço. — Um clássico, contra os gryffindors. — ele sorriu para a garota parecendo realmente contente com aquilo que, claro, parecia realmente interessante, mas não quando ela tivesse de participar.

Sentiu as mãos suarem, as pernas ficarem bambas e engoliu em seco.

_"__Quadribol? Voar? Vassoura? Socorro, Malfoy!__"_

**C O N T I N U A**

**Nota da Autora**: Bom, quem me conhece sabe que há anos eu posto e reposto essa fanfic por aqui e _NUNCA_ termino ela. Esses tempos mudaram! Eu finalmente vou colocar um ponto final nessa história e — quem sabe — um final feliz! Foi uma promessa para 2011, então acho bom eu cumprir. Haha Peço desculpas por ter deixado minhas leitoras curiosas e não ter aparecido aqui, por tanto, aqui está meu e-mail para contato caso eu aparente que eu não estou mais cumprindo minha promessa, VOCÊS PUXEM MINHA ORELHA, POR FAVOR! rs [b][/b] Primeiro capítulo repostado é esse! Amanhã é o prazo máximo para o próximo, mas se der, posto hoje a noite. E para quem não sabe comecei uma fica nova chamada **A L W A Y S**. Com um shipper totalmente novo e um protagonista que nunca fez parte das minhas fanfics! É quase um desafio pra mim, mas estou adorando! Espero que gostem. Um beijo da

CLARICE, xx


	2. Chapter 2

**C**apítulo **2**

**Nota da autora **_(importantíssima!) _**:**_ At the end._

Enquanto isso, Draco tentava agir como a garota agiria se estivesse ali, mas tinha admitir que era bem difícil colocar-se no lugar dos outros, ainda mais de Hermione Granger. No fundo, nem sabia ao certo por que tinha aceitado o plano dela de não contar a ninguém e resolverem o problema apenas os dois, já que acreditava que algum de seus lacaios podia saber a solução, porém, ela era a sabe-tudo-Granger; e repassando a situação, ele não tinha nada a perder.

— Pra onde exatamente você está me levando, Wes... Ronald?

— Você está de TPM hoje? Impaciente desse jeito, mas que coisa... Olhe! Lá está Ginny! — o garoto dos cabelos ruivos apontou para alguém muito parecido com ele na arquibancada da gryffindor e Malfoy tentou não revirar os olhos. — Preciso ir, nos encontramos depois, ok?

Não se deu o trabalho de responder enquanto subia as escadas até a ruiva.

— Oi Mi!

— Oi Ginevra.

— Ginevra? Você nunca me chama assim...

— Ah, não? Te chamo como? — a garota pareceu ficar ainda mais confusa com a pergunta de Draco e apenas voltou a sentar olhando para o campo de quadribol onde haveria o grande treino — ou melhor, jogo amistoso.

— De Ginny. Você está estranha... É o Harry?

— Será que podemos **não** falar sobre o Pot... Harry, hoje?

— Claro, calma!

— Que jogo será hoje?

— Não se lembra? Treino clássico, slytherins **VS.** gryffindor! — Ginny se levantou. — Olhe o Harry ali com Malfoy!

Draco limitou-se em levantar apenas para parecer que continuava prestando atenção no que a amiga de Hermione dizia, mas simplesmente estava pensando se queria mesmo ver a castanha participando daquele jogo ou se ia impedir tudo aquilo. Podia deixá-la participar e quebrar a cara do chão – o que era tentador -, mas tinha que levar em consideração que era **seu** corpo ali, e que as pessoas achariam que **ele** foi mal ao jogo, o que era horrível para sua reputação slytherin.

Isso sem falar que, não fazia parte dos seus planos deixar os gryffindor ganharem novamente. E bom... Não que fizesse do tipo sentimentalista, mas algo dentro de seu novo corpo dizia que tinha de se preocupar com ela.

— ...E além do mais, eles devem estar discutindo. — sugeriu a Weasley. — Malfoy é realmente irritante, mas até que é bonitinho. — isso sim, ele ouviu, e até arregalou um pouco mais os olhos. — Lembra que você disse que achava ele sedutor, Mi? — soltou um risinho, enquanto Draco quase engasgava.

— Eu disse? — _"__Eu sabia que a Granger era apaixonada por mim, e até que ela é bonitinha e... Mas o que eu estou pensando? Ela é uma__**sangue-ruim**__!__"._ — Ele é sedutor mesmo, mas... Olha, eu vou ali ao banheiro, volto num instante.

**D**H**D**H**D**H

No corpo de Draco, Hermione entrava em pânico enquanto subia, desastrosamente, na vassoura. As mãos estavam tão suadas que tinha de segurar com muita força no cabo por que o mesmo começava a ficar escorregadio.

— Acho que estou meio enjoad**a**...Digo, enjoad**o**.

— É normal ficar assim com tantos gryffindors por aqui... — debochou. — Agora vai!

Os pés dela não sentiram mais o chão e quando a vassoura começou a voar parecia que o ar não estava passando por sua garganta, simplesmente ficara entalado ali. Fitou olhando pra baixo enquanto subia ainda mais, já que não fazia idéia de como estabilizar aquele objeto. Vassouras não era lá sua especialidade. Fechou os olhos para tentar se acalmar, mas quando abriu os mesmos e só conseguiu ver pontinhos brancos no gramado da arena, o grito finalmente se libertou do aperto na garganta e saiu para quem quisesse ouvir.

— **AAH!****!** — os gryffindors começaram a rir, já que para eles aquilo era Malfoy gritando como uma garotinha e assim que Draco avistou seu corpo no céu voando desastrosamente, quase pirou.

_"__Louca...!__"._ Pensou enquanto corria para a arena pegar uma vassoura para salvar a _donzela_.

— Me dá isso aqui, Blaise. – pegou a vassoura do amigo, que não entendeu nada já que para ele aquela era Hermione, e voou ao encontro da castanha que continuava subindo.

— **SOCORRO**!

— Cala boca, Granger! Está me fazendo passar por idiota! — os gritos dela cessaram e a gryffindor nunca tinha ficado tão feliz de ver o loiro ao seu lado.

— Me tira daqui!

— Eu não. Ninguém mandou você subir, Granger.

— Malfoy, me tira daqui. **AGORA**!

— Cadê a palavra mágica, ein?

— Qual delas, seu idiota? No mundo mágico existem milhares! – ele revirou os olhos.

— Admita que me acha sedutor, então.

— Eu não! Nunca!

— Ok, então. Não vou te forçar. — parou a vassoura deixando a de Hermione continuar, e já ia dando meia volta, apenas esperando os gritos dela que, ele tinha certeza, estavam por vir.

— Malfoy? **MALFOY**! — mais rápido do que ele esperava. — Ta, ta! Eu admito! Te acho sedutor!

Dos lábios dele, mesmo sendo os dela, brotou-se um sorriso malicioso enquanto ele voava novamente na direção da garota sem demora para alcançá-la.

— Pula da vassoura!

— O que? Você está completamente louco, seu delinqüente? Quer me matar?

— Não seria uma má idéia tirando o fato de que o **meu**corpo ia morrer. Agora, pula!

Engoliu em seco fechando fortemente os olhos. E ela tinha outra opção? Quanto mais alto continuasse voando, maior seria a queda e a única maneira de evitá-la naquele momento, era pulando no colo de Malfoy; hesitou por um momento já que, o corpo que ia pegá-la ali seria o dele e que talvez Draco não agüentasse o peso, mas não tinha tempo para fazer as contas. Era pegar ou largar. Aliás, **pular** ou largar. O fez, deixando um grito alto escapar de seus lábios, mesmo depois de sentir os próprios braços lhe enlaçando.

— Dá pra parar de gritar e se mexer? É difícil me equilibrar nesse seu corpo gordo e ainda segurando o meu! — era uma sensação estranha sentir as próprias mãos lhe envolvendo, mas com outra pessoa comandando seu corpo. E por Merlin, como estavam frias.

— Nossa, minhas mãos nunca foram tão frias assim...

— Deve ser por que eu estou no seu corpo, sei lá! Isso importa? Agora senta aí atrás e se segura por que vamos descer. — a garota passou para trás com certa dificuldade, segurando em Malfoy fortemente. — Será que eu posso respirar, Granger? Mas que coisa...! E relaxa, vai ser um pouso calmo.

Ele sorriu da maneira mais slytherin possível, o que ficava extremamente bizarro no rosto de uma gryffindor, mas Hermione percebeu o que ele pretendia fazer. Descer em toda velocidade.

— Nem pense nisso.

— Eu nunca penso.

Afundou o rosto nas costas dele para que o vento forte não pegasse muito no seu rosto, mas ainda assim sentiu os calafrios da descida e só voltou a abrir os olhos quando sentiu os pés no chão. Para não causar tumulto, o garoto pousou longe da arena próximo ao jardim enquanto Hermione descia da vassoura arrumando os cabelos lisos e vinha até ele lhe dar uns bons tapas.

— Pouso calmo, não é?

— Pode bater. É o seu corpo que vai ficar roxo, mesmo.

— Você é um grande babaca, alguém já te disse isso?

— O que você esperava de um Malfoy, querida? Amor e empatia?

— Cala boca, seu estúpido! Não percebeu que não podemos ficar brigando? Temos que ser amigos para podemos voltar ao nosso corpo original! Então coopere, sim?

— Não, Granger! Eu não me recuso a ser seu amigo e... — Draco para de falar assim que vê, atrás de Hermione, Neville ouvindo toda a conversa.

— O que foi? — ela vira de costas. — Neville? Não é o que você está pensando...

— Hermione, então você é o... E o Malfoy é...

— Cala boca, Longbottom!

O slytherin estava começando a se irritar com todos – que se resumiam nele, Hermione e Neville – comentando sobre esse desastre dos dois terem trocado de corpo, então sem pensar, sacou logo a varinha mirando no garoto, mas Granger entrou na frente rapidamente.

— O que você pensa que vai fazer? E estou perguntando isso enquanto ignoro o fato de que você simplesmente não pensa, seu irracional! Agora, me dê essa varinha. — mas ele simplesmente empurrou a castanha.

— Obliviate! — o feitiço acertou em cheio no peito do garoto que caiu para trás e a amiga não pensou duas vezes antes de correr até o mesmo passando a mão por seu rosto, preocupada. — Relaxa, Dumbledore vai cuidar dele.

— Você é um... Um...

— Gostoso? Perfeito? Aé, sedutor.

— Você me irrita.

— Conte-me uma novidade. Vamos pro Salão Principal, o jantar já vai ser servido.

— Falou o "super-preocupado".

— Te perguntei alguma coisa? Então cala boca, Granger.

O loiro puxa a garota pelo braço até chegarem à porta do Salão Principal e antes de entrar, ele a alerta:

— Não se esqueça, você é Draco-**O-Bonitão-**Malfoy

— Que piada...

Ela entrou primeiro no Salão se direcionando para a mesa dos slytherins e Draco esperou um tempo antes de entrar indo para a mesa dos gryffindors com certo receio, afinal, ao lado dele sentavam-se as pessoas mais repulsivas de Hogwarts: Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley. Podia ficar pior? Podia.

— _"__Ai, não acredito que estou me misturando com sonserinos...__"_

— _"__Você deveria sentir-se honrada!__"_

— _"__Malfoy, vai toma... Espera aí! Você está ouvindo meus pensamentos?__"__**¹**_

— _"__É, parece que sim. Vai, Granger, pensa que eu sou gostoso.__"_

— _"__Raramente eu penso mentiras, Malfoy!__"_

— _"__Ui, agora você me pegou, tigresa.__"_

— _"__Cala boca, Malfoy!__"_

— _"__Mas eu não disse nada! Eu pensei, sua burra! Nossa, para uma sabe-tudo você é bem lerdinha...__"_ – antes que Hermione pudesse pensar em algo para responder o garoto, foi abraçada por Pansy novamente.

— Está mais calmo agora, Draquinho?

— Parkinson, eu por acaso te chamei aqui?

— Não, mas...

— Então que merda você está fazendo aqui? — a morena se afastou fazendo uma cara de triste que não enganava Hermione de maneira alguma, mas foram segundos depois que se deu conta do que disse; Merlin, ela estava ficando **bem Malfoy**.

**D**H**D**H**D**H

Enquanto isso, na mesa dos gryffindors, Malfoy tentava responder às perguntas da maneira mais monossilábica possível, mas estava ficando difícil. Tomou um gole do suco de abóbora e tossiu para coçar a garganta ao ouvir a pergunta de Potter.

— Mi, era você voando com Malfoy no treino?

— Não, Pot... Harry. Você deve ter se confundido...Sabe como sou lesa com vassouras, não é?

— Se quiser... Podemos dar uma voltinha na minha vassoura qualquer dia desses. — Ok, para Hermione talvez aquela frase não tivesse nenhum pouco de malícia, já Malfoy entendia ao pé da letra o que o garoto que sobreviveu quis dizer com aquilo. Sorriu falsamente.

— Você está mesmo me cantando, Potter? A Chang te deu um pé na bunda tão forte assim, ou você realmente não tem nada melhor pra fazer?

— Não entendi o que você quis dizer com isso, Hermione.

— Não me admira.

Gostava de quando dizia aquelas coisas para os dois garotos por que, depois disso, não ouvia a voz dos mesmos o resto da noite; o que era um alívio. Assim que terminou o jantar, rumou para as masmorras, mas no caminho, por uma das grandes janelas, avistou _seu corpo_ parado em frente ao Lago Negro. Era Hermione. Não estava muito a fim de perguntar para a garota o que ela tinha, mas precisava se certificar de que a mesma não ia jogar o corpo no lago e cometer suicídio.

— O que foi, Granger? — logo perguntou, se aproximando e pode ouvir os soluços do choro dela, que não combinavam nada com a voz de Malfoy. — Ah não, de novo não...

— Eu vi o Harry... E a Cho... E...

— Granger, olha a merda que você está fazendo! Vamos, levanta. — ela obedeceu e ele a segurou pelos ombros, balançando levemente enquanto falava. — O Potter é um babaca, não vale a pena você ficar pelos cantos chorando por ele! E tem mais, as pessoas vão começar a achar que eu estou de depressão! — Hermione arriscou um sorriso. — Não era pra você sorrir, mas ok. Agora vamos,vou te levar pro seu novo quarto.

O fez, abrindo a porta para a mesma que dava para o belo quarto de monitor que o garoto tinha, parecido com o dela, na verdade, só mudando as cores da decoração.

— Não mexa nas minhas coisas.

— Eu não quero perder meu tempo.

— Eu que perco meu tempo falando com você, garota.

— Ótimo, agora **V-A-Z-A. **—e bateu a porta na cara do loiro. "_Por Salazar, como eu agüento essa garota?_"

Hermione deu uma boa olhada na decoração do quarto e, até que o verde e prata lhe agradavam de certa forma, logo jogando-se na cama olhando para o teto enquanto pensava no enorme problema que estava tendo.

— Bom... O feitiço é como uma poção polissuco**²**, só que com a conseqüência de que duraria para sempre, então talvez eu consiga fazer a poção e assim que bebermos voltaremos para nossos corpos! Ou... não. Falo com Malfoy na hora de monitoria.

Foi até o banheiro o banheiro para fazer xixi e, mesmo já estando começando a ficar acostumada com o fato de que agora era um garoto, tinha se esquecido que, hora ou outra, teria de usar o _instrumento_. Assim que seus olhos fitaram aquilo, a garota ficou boquiaberta.

— Como eu uso isso? — receosa, segurou o membro com as pontas dos dedos tentando mirar dentro da privada, o que era extremamente complicado, e assim que terminou fez a anotação mental para que, da próxima vez, levantasse o acento. — Não acredito que acabei de fazer isso... — comentou em meio de risos enquanto lavava a mão.

— Não sei do que você está rindo, Srta. Granger.

Levou um susto olhando cautelosamente para o quarto procurando por alguém e lá estava o _anjo_ responsável por tudo aquilo. Hermione não negou o medo e quis muito que o loiro estivesse lá.

— Quem é você?

— Sou Stuart.

— Aposto que Malfoy te deve alguma coisa pra você estar fazendo isso com a gente... Olha, ele pode pagar!

— Eu quero a amizade de vocês.

— Desculpe, mas você quer o impossível.

— Mas impossível que fazer vocês trocarem de corpo?

— Que ponto você quer chegar?

— O impossível eu já fiz, Srta Granger, só peço que vocês sejam amigos.

— Mas...

— Sem 'mas'. Você tem dez dias, começando por hoje. — terminou sua frase e, simplesmente, desapareceu e a garota, sem saber o que fazer, apenas jogou-se na cama, exausta.

**D**H**D**H**D**H

Malfoy rumou para seu novo quarto depois de deixar Hermione no dela, e simplesmente ficou enojado quando viu todas aquelas cores claras que decoravam o lugar. Pra que tudo aquilo? Deduziu que dormiria mal aquela noite.

— Isso é tão...

— Grifinório? — perguntou o _anjo__**.**___Parece que hoje era a noite de fazer as visitas aos seus torturados.

— Sabe, graças a você, meu dia foi um saco! Estou pensando até em escrever um livro. "Inferno: Um dia sendo Granger".

— Acho bom vocês ficarem amigos, ou vai escrever "Inferno: Pra sempre sendo Granger".

— Desde quando me importo com o que você acha bom ou não? — mais velho simplesmente ignorou.

— Já sabe, vocês têm 10 dias.

— Olha só, ou você cala boca, ou você me pega um Eno-Guaraná**³** antes que eu vomite com ânsia que sua voz me dá.

— Nos vemos por aí. — e ele sumiu.

— Graças a Salazar!

_"__Não estou com saco para tomar banho...__"_ Pensou o garoto indo em direção à cama, mas antes que deitasse na mesa avistou seu corpo no espelho que, na verdade era o de Hermione e uma idéia maliciosa lhe veio em mente. _"__Pensando bem...__"_ E correu até o banheiro com um sorriso muito... Malfoy.

Tirou a roupa lentamente e ficou a se fitar no espelho longamente. Olhando todas as curvas, todos os traços... _"__Até que ela tem um corpo bonito para uma sangue-ruim__"._ Concluiu, em seguida entrando no banho.

**C O N T I N U A **

**Nota da Autora**: Se você leu a "Nota da Autora" do primeiro capítulo já deve saber que este capítulo foi re-escrito e postado novamente por aqui, certo? Novo desing, muito mais limpo, e as falas melhor colocadas para facilidade na leitura! Alguns erros foram retirados, mas ainda podem conter alguns mais já que minha beta foi pro espaço! Esse capítulo tinha agradecimento às reviews — que eu ainda vou deixar, abaixo dessa nota — e infelizmente não tinha nenhum aviso sobre alguns sobre a história. Aqui estão eles:

**¹ **Quando as falas forem colocadas dessa forma, com travessão e aspas _no itálico_ (ex.: — _"Dessa forma!"_) significa que são pensamentos que o outro pode ouvir, uma vez que, estando um no corpo do outro há uma conexão forte e diferenciada.

**² **Não se preocupe, eu sei que a poção polissuco fica pronta em 21 dias — e seria um pecado se não soubesse —, mas precisei adaptar a poção para a fanfic, já que tudo acontece em 10 dias.

**³**__É claro — eu imagino — que não exista Eno-Guaraná no mundo bruxo, mas é só uma piadinha, não quis ofender aqueles que levam o mundo de J.K. Rowling ao pé da letra e acharem isso patético. Aos que gostaram da piadinha eu digo: — Eu também. Haha

Espero que tenham se divertido nesse capítulo; aqui estão às respostas das reviews desde capítulo antes de ser repostado:

**NaNe CuRtI **— Fico feliz que você já estava gostando da fic antes de eu deletar milhares de vezes e reescrever milhares de vezes, mas garanto que essa vai ser uma das melhores versões, ok? E fica calma, deletar não é um dos meus planos, desta vez. (:

**Anita** — Obrigada querida! Espero que este capítulo te agrade tanto quanto o outro, viu?

**CarOlzinha MalfOy** — É. Estou reescrevendo DE NOVO por que não é a primeira vez que eu reescrevo essa fic, meldels do céu. HAHA' Ficou melhor? Ótimo, era essa a intenção. Espero que este capítulo te agrade tanto quanto os outros. Beijocas.

Um beijo da

CLARICE, xx


	3. Chapter 3

**C**apítulo **3**

**Nota da autora **_(importantíssima!) _**:**_ At the end._

Já estava quase na hora de monitorar quando Hermione resolveu tomar uma ducha rápida, de olhos fechados claro, por que ficava com as faces – que por serem de Malfoy, brancas demais – rosadas demais pela ligeira vergonha que sentia. Assim que terminou e estava secando-se em frente ao espelho, viu um perfume sobre a pia não resistindo a espirrar em seu pulso. Certo, aquilo era hipnotizante e magicamente delicioso. Não era a toa que as slytherins caiam de quatro na frente dele_. "__Hermione Granger, chega desse tipo de pensamento!__". _Resolveu ir chamar o loiro que, provavelmente, já havia esquecido do horário de monitoração dos corredores do castelo então deixou seu quarto enquanto vestia o sobretudo preto. Bateu na porta.

— Malfoy? — a porta estava ligeiramente aberta, então simplesmente entrou ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro e seguindo pra lá. Abriu a porta e assim que seus olhos, agora azuis acinzentados, fitaram Draco lhe tocando, além de um arrepio percorrendo todo seu corpo, sentiu certo receio. — Malfoy! — ele a encarou espantado.

— O que foi?

— Tire suas mãos de mim!

— Granger, eu preciso te lavar! E tem mais, só estou fazendo isso por que detesto ficar sem tomar banho.

— Prefiro ficar suja a ser lavada por você, se quer mesmo saber. — mas isso não era inteiramente verdade.

- Você já é suja, Granger, começando pelo seu sangue. — deu seu sorriso mais canalha que não combinava nada com as feições doces de Hermione e a mesma apenas bufou revirando os olhos.

— _"__Patético...__" _**¹**

— _"__Imbecil.__"_

— _"__Cretino!__"_

— _"__Nojenta.__"_

— _"__Loiro oxigenado!__"_

— _"__Vassoura ambulante!__"_

— Você quer parar de ouvir meus pensamentos, por favor?

— Você quem começou.

— E anda logo,vou te esperar lá fora. — apenas deixou o banheiro sentando-se na ponta da cama com as pernas cruzadas esperando pelo slytherin que não demorou a sair.

— Granger, descruza as pernas.

— Por quê?

— Porque você é um cara...! Ah, esqueça. Vamos.

Na monitoria, que pela primeira vez fizeram juntos, já que normalmente procuram se evitar, a castanha contou todo seu plano sobre a poção polissuco, e como era de se esperar, ele achou simplesmente patético.

— E você, por acaso, tem algo melhor em mente?

— Podemos apenas fingir que somos amigos, e pronto.

— Genial, Einstein... Genial! — ironizou, e já preparava algo para dizer ao garoto quando ouviu um barulho vindo de um corredor próximo dali. — Ouviu isso?

— Isso o que? Esse eco nessa sua cabeça oca?

— Cala boca, Malfoy! Vem comigo.

— Eu não vou.

— Por que não?

— Por que não, mas que coisa!

— Você está é com medo... — concluiu, mas na verdade, Malfoy sabia muito bem que naqueles corredores o barulho vinha diretamente de Harry e a única outra pessoa que poderia estar com ele, era a de olhos puxados. - Ok, eu vou sozinha.

— Granger, não! — ia segurar seu braço, mas a castanha foi mais rápida correndo até o fim do corredor ouvir a conversa e, assim que seu nome foi citado ela fez absoluto silêncio, pra ver o que era. — Granger, eu...

— Shhh! Deixa eu ouvir a conversa. — os dois permaneceram em silêncio.

— Harry, mas a Hermione gosta de você.

— Grande coisa, eu não me interesso por ela, Cho, ela é muito... Certinha. Não importa, só tenho olhos pra você. — enlaçou a garota pela cintura, puxando seu corpo para mais perto do dele. - Você tem algo que ela não tem, e nunca vai ter.

Era duro ouvir aquilo de tão perto então tentou segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em descer rasgando por suas faces e, ao escutar os dois se despedindo, correu para longe dali.

— Granger, espera! – o loiro parou em sua frente e ela cruzou os braços.

— O que foi?

— Me enlaça.

— Me o que...? — ele mesmo pegou as mãos dela e colocou sobre sua cintura. — Mas o que...?

— Cala boca e me beija!

— Malfoy, eu não v... — o slytherin sabia que Potter estava para passar por ali a qualquer segundo e, por ímpeto, colocou seus lábios nos da garota – que na verdade eram os seus – o que lhe fez sentir certo receio, mas logo tudo se encaixou e a castanha, mesmo que tivesse hesitado no começo, estava começando a gostar, agora.

_"__Que beijo bom...__"_ pensou ela, involuntariamente, esquecendo completamente que o garoto podia ler seus pensamentos e o mesmo a empurrou um pouco, mesmo ainda enlaçado pelos braços dela.

— O que você disse? Digo, pensou? — porém, antes que ela pudesse responder, Harry apareceu.

— Mi? Malfoy? Solta ela, seu trasgo! — e sem saber por que, Harry sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes e ver a castanha nos braços do slytherin o que lhe fez dar um soco no mesmo, sem nem imaginar que dentro daquele corpo, quem sentia toda a dor, era Hermione Granger. O soco lhe veio bem na boca do estômago e ela caiu para trás, batendo a cabeça na parede.

— Você está louco? Podia ter machucado el**a**! —era estranho, mas sentia uma preocupação imensa e estranha dentro dele pela garota que ainda estava no chão. - Digo, el**e**. — rapidamente corrigiu.

— Hermione, você estava beijando ele?

— Estava sim, por quê?

— Ele te enfeitiçou? Por que só pode ser!

— Não, Pot... Harry, ele não me enfeitiçou. Estou ficando com ele há semanas já! Você que não percebeu por que estava muito ocupado comendo a Chang! — o garoto que sobreviveu ficou sem palavras fitando o olhar fuzilador de Malfoy, e Hermione já estava se levantando.

— Har... Potter, aparata daqui!

— Cala boca, Malfoy, não dirigi palavras pra você!

— Sorte sua! E vá embora, antes que eu tire 50 pontos seus por namorar nos corredores a noite!

O garoto com a cicatriz na testa achou que seria melhor realmente não discutir, ainda mais agora, que tinha um horrível pressentimento de que Hermione estava contra ele – e talvez ela estivesse – e que Malfoy tinha o poder de lhe tirar os pontos desejados. Quando o mesmo sumiu no corredor, Hermione sentou no chão.

— Você está legal, Granger?

— Ah, claro! Só levei um soco do Harry. Nada de mais.

— Vem, vou fazer uma poção no seu quarto, pra você melhorar. — ele ajudou Mi levantar-se passando o braço dela em volta de seu pescoço e carregou – com muita dificuldade – a garota até o quarto, deitando-a na cama. — Você também é bem lerdinha, né? O que te custava se defender, desviar...?

— Oh, sinto muito se não sou você, Sr. Malfoy-Super-Ninja. — ele riu.

— Engraçadinha.

O loiro foi até um armário de estatura média não muito longe da cama e abriu uma dar três gavetas em baixo de onde ele pendurava algumas roupas, pegando alguns frascos com líquidos, ou folhas secas. Ficou curiosa para saber que poção ele faria e – mesmo ele sendo um slytherin usando seu corpo – ela de certa forma confiava no garoto. Esquentou uma água em uma pequena panela e começou a juntar os ingredientes, logo formando um líquido mais grosso e verde. Nada que parece delicioso de se tomar. —Toma, bebe isso.

— Você está simplesmente louco? E se você quiser me envenenar?

— Já teria feito há tempos. — hesitando ainda um pouco, a gryffindor bebeu um ligeiro gole do líquido contorcendo o rosto numa careca pelo gosto nada agradável e quase engasgando com a pergunta que ele fez a seguir:

— Então você gostou do beijo, não é?

— Eu...? Eu... Eu não! – corou.

— Granger, eu ouvir seus pensamentos, burra! — a garota bebeu mais um pouco sem nem ligar para o gosto amargo que suas papilas gustativas estavam sentindo e Draco abaixou um pouco a cabeça, deixando os lábios próximos da orelha dela. — Sabe... Até que, para uma sangue-ruim, você beija bem.

A voz que adentrou seus ouvidos era a sua própria voz – já que Malfoy tinha seu corpo -, mas ainda assim era como se seu corpo conseguisse convertê-la para a voz máscula que o slytherin tinha e, um arrepio constrangedor percorreu seu corpo. - Nos vemos mais tarde. – ele deixou o quarto fazendo Hermione sorrir bobamente assim que percebeu que o garoto não podia mais vê-la. Sem demora, adormeceu.

**#2 D I A **

Draco se revirou na cama no mínimo umas quinze vezes antes de se dar conta de que estava completamente atraso para a aula de Herbologia. _"__Merda, a Granger vai me matar!__"._ Se vestiu rapidamente tendo certo problemas ao fechar a saia – onde o zíper (acidentalmente) ficou preso no tecido da calcinha -, mas que logo foi resolvido com magia. Seguiu para a aula as pressas, mas Pansy o abordou no caminho.

— Escuta aqui, Granger, o Draco é meu, ok? Nós só estamos passando por uma pequena fase de conflitos que logo será resolvida com um pouco de...

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! Ele é todo seu, Parkinson.

— Então por que você o pediu em namoro?

— EU O QUE?

— Bom, ao menos foi o que o Potter disse...

_"__Potter filho de uma p...!__"_

— Você viu o Draco, Parkinson?

— Biblioteca, acho.

Sem pensar duas vezes (não que pensasse ao menos uma), seguiu em passos rápidos até a biblioteca e logo avistou Hermione estudando com sua expressão séria.

— Onde você estava na aula de Herbologia?

— Isso não é da sua conta!

— Claro que é! Minha nota está em jogo graças a você!

— E graças a você, minha reputação está em jogo!

— Está...? Eu não me lembro de ter feito nada pra acabar com sua reputação! Digo, ultimamente.

— O idiota do Potter disse pra Pansy que estamos namorando. Nesse exato momento a escola inteira deve saber!

— Ótimo.

— Ótimo? Desculpe-me, Granger querida, mas me diga apenas onde está informação é ótima por que do meu ponto de vista, **é terrível**!

— Malfoy, seu idiota, não percebe que talvez assim, fingindo que somos namorados, o Stuart vai nos trocar de corpo?

— Stuart? Little¹? — ele riu.

— Há há há. Hilário. Fique rindo mesmo, se quer saber você é a culpa de tudo isso já que, em um passado não muito distante, alguma mulher dele deve ter ficado com você.

— Não duvido. Quem ia querer ficar com aquela coisa horrível? Estaria melhor se, eu, fosse o anjo.

— É, tirando o fato de que você vai pro inferno.

— Quem falou?

— E precisa que alguém fale? Está implícito.

— Há, há, há. Muito engraçado, Granger. — a garota fechou o livro que estava lendo.

— Agora vamos, temos aula de poções e ouvi boatos de que a prova será hoje, Malfoy.

— Malfoy não. Me chame de **Hermione-Minha-Perfeita-Namorada**.

— Típico seu. — levantou rapidamente jogando o cabelo liso para trás – que para Hermione isso já estava virando um hábito, e quando ia deixando a biblioteca, encontrou com Ron.

— Hermione, você está mesmo namorando ele? — o ruivo apontou para o falso Malfoy.

— Ah, Ron, ele é bem gostosinho até! — Draco aproveitou, levando uma boa cotovelada da gryffindor e segundos depois, sentiu a mão de Ron em sua testa.

— Você está doente, com febre... Só pode ser.

— Não, Weasley, eu estou apaixonada. — ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou Hermione. — E agradeça ao Harry por ter nos tirado o martírio de avisar a escola inteira sobre o nosso relacionamento.

O garoto ficou parado, boquiaberto, tentando acreditar (não pela primeira vez) que aquela situação tinha mesmo acontecido enquanto Draco puxava Hermione pelo braço para longe dali e assim que o despistaram, caíram na gargalhada.

— Você... HAUHAUHAUHAU... Viu a cara... HUAHAUHAHUAHUA... Que o Wesley fez?

— HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Aham! Foi demais! HUAHUAHUAHUAUHUA... – mas os risos logo cessaram quando a castanha lembrou-se da prova que teriam agora. — Merda, esquece isso! Estamos atrasados!

Na aula, Snape fez exatamente o que Hermione dissera ter ouvido por ali: adiantou a prova que seria no dia seguinte para hoje o que, para o verdadeiro Draco, era irrelevante. Estava tão bom naquela matéria que, era raro precisar estudar. O teste era simples, fazer a poção da página 78. A gryffindor passou o olho por todos aqueles ingredientes que ela não fazia idéia da existência, e sem pensar, jogou tudo dentro do caldeirão. Dissera o professor que, as poções certas ficariam roxas, e as malfeitas, ficariam laranja. Não deu outra. A nota de Hermione Granger – no corpo de Malfoy – foi 3,5. O loiro pirou.

— 3,5, Granger?

— Desculpe, Malfoy... Eu...

— Fica quieta, eu não terminei de falar! Olha, se for pra você me ferrar esses dez longos dias, é melhor que você tenha aulas particulares de Poções comigo!

— Aulas particulares? Não é parece uma má idéia.

— Tem razão. Não parece, mesmo. **É**uma má idéia!

— Ah, Malfoy... Por favor... Eu até... — antes que pudesse terminar, Blaise entrou no meio dos dois ofegante puxando Hermione pela gola.

— Draco! Draco! O jogo contra Durmstrang que ia ser no mês que vem foi adiado pra hoje e... — dessa vez o loiro não pretendia deixar a castanha participar, então logo se impôs.

— Ah, mas ele não vai.

— E quem é você pra dizer que o que o Draco vai, ou não, fazer?

— A namorada dele, e não. Ele não vai!

— Draco, você quer ir? — Hermione não sabia bem o que responder.

— Quero, mas... Mas...

— Ótimo! O jogo começa em 30 minutos! Esteja lá. — e foi embora, parecendo ocupado demais para continuar uma discussão com a falsa Granger, já a mesma estava furiosa com a verdadeira.

— Você é idiota, Granger? Ou quer mesmo morrer?

— O que você queria que eu dissesse, Malfoy?

— Sei lá, mas não importa! Você não vai.

— Eu vou sim, Sr. Sou-Prepotente-Até-Demais.

— Não vai não, Sra. Lesa-Com-Vassouras! — H. revirou os olhos.

— E qual é seu super plano, então? — ficou calado durante alguns segundos por que, na verdade, não tinha plano algum.

— Você vai...

— Mas você não acabou de dizer que eu sou louca em ir e que...

— CALA BOCA, GRANGER! Que merda de mania é essa de me interromper? Mas que coisa! Anda, vamos pra arena.

— Malfoy... — ela esperou alguns segundos para perguntar. — O Krum vai estar lá? — o loiro franziu o cenho.

— Pra que você quer saber? Você vai jogar contra ele, Granger! Não é pra ficar admirando aquela monocelha horrível.

— Eu sei, mas... Será que ele se lembra de mim?

— Provavelmente...**Não**.

— Idiota.

Chegando à arena, Malfoy teve que se retirar por que era apenas Hermione que ia participar do jogo e ele o fez sem discussões, mas ainda assim preocupado com o que aconteceria com a castanha tendo os pensamentos totalmente interrompidos quando a mesma correu para abraçá-lo em meio à multidão de alunos que passavam correndo até a arquibancada – e nem prestavam atenção no casal.

— Eu estou com medo.

— Não sei por que. Relaxa, eu vou estar _na sua mente._

— É _disso_ que eu tenho medo.

**C O N T I N U A **

**Nota da Autora**: Tchanrã! Mais um capítulo repostado com alguns erros corrigidos. Talvez continuem outros erros porque, por mais que eu leia e releia, às vezes deixo algo passar. Também dou esse espaço entre as falas e um parágrafo de outro para facilitar a leitura! Hoje, 06.01.11 já recebi algumas novas reviews no capítulo cinco — que eu tomei vergonha na cara de postar — e, apesar das leitoras talvez nunca revirarem as páginas e virem isso, gostaria de agradecer desde já! Muito fofas, mas não se preocupe, postarei resposta na atualização para o capítulo seis. Aliás, só lembrando que no meu perfil do você também pode encontrar os dias de Updates das FanFics! Passa lá e dê uma olhadinha. Pequeno alerta a esse capítulo:

**¹ **Só lembrando mais uma vez que quando as falas aparecem com travessão, aspas e em _itálico_ (ex.: ‒ _"Assim!"_) é porque eles conseguem ouvir os pensamentos um do outro.

Antes de ser respostada havia alguns agradecimentos de reviews, os quais você pode conferir abaixo. Obrigada pela leitura e até a próxima _repostagem_!

**Marie **— Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio, viu? E desculpa a demora pra att, que foi justamente o que você me pediu! :/ A próxima att eu não demoro. ;D

**BiAa Granger **— Então, então... Eu não posso dar Spoilers da fanfic pra você, linda! Mas... Garanto que muito coisa inesperada ainda está pra acontecer, ok? Por isso, fique de olho nas att. (: Obrigada pela review.

**Malu **— Que bom que está gostando, viu? Não deixe de ler os próximos capítulos e deixar reviews. Beijos!

Um beijo da

CLARICE, xx


	4. Chapter 4

**C**apítulo **4**

**Nota da autora **_(importantíssima!) _**:**_ At the end._

Hermione, naquele corpo másculo de Draco, seguiu novamente para a arena tentando parecer o mais confiante possível – o que era extremamente difícil num momento crucial como aquele -, e assim que se aproximou de Blaise, pegou a vassoura violentamente (como imaginou que o slytherin faria) e subiu tentando equilibrar-se. Suas mãos estavam começando a ficar suadas pelo nervosismo e quando a vassoura ficou a menos de um metro do chão, ela logo entrou em pânico.

— _"__Socorro, Malfoy!__" _**¹**

— _"__Relaxa, você está indo bem.__"_ — disse o garoto que a observava com os binóculos já na arquibancada da gryffindor tentando ficar longe do olhar de Weasley.

— _"__Estou?__"_

— _"__Não, Granger, era uma piada. Vai, voa logo!__"_

— _"__Imbecil...__"_

Foi um pouco mais alto e esperou pelo apito que daria início ao jogo. Olhou em volta, os slytherins olhavam pra ela como se dissessem "acabe com eles, Draco" o que a deixava mais amedrontada. **PIIIIII**!

O jogo começou.

— _"__Pega o pomo! É pra isso que você está aí!__"_

— _"__Quer parar de jogar pressão?__"_ — no instante seguinte a pequena bolinha de ouro passou a sua frente tão rapidamente que quase a perdeu de vista. Segurou na vassoura com mais força inclinando o corpo um pouco pra frente quando começou a voar numa velocidade maior. Sempre parecia perto o suficiente para pegá-lo, mas aquela maldita bolinha conseguia desviar de seus dedos a cada vez. Estava para levantar um pouco o quadril e inclinar-se mais um pouco quando viu pela visão periférica um balaço e freou a vassoura o que lhe fez perder o equilíbrio e não demorou para quase cair da vassoura se não fosse pela mão que segurava no cabo.

— _"__Granger, mas o que...? O balaço!__"_ — batedor do outro time já tinha batido novamente o balaço na direção do falso Malfoy, mas a garota conseguiu desviar. Colocou a duas mãos na vassoura e tentou subir novamente, com sucesso. Sua respiração estava descompassada e o coração a mil. — _"__Desce um pouco! Rápido!__"_ — o fez, sem pensar duas vezes e o terceiro balaço que vinha na sua direção acertou Viktor Krum. — _**"**__**YES!**__**"**_

— _"__Malfoy!__"_

— _"__Cala boca e se concentra, Granger.__"_ — o pomo estava a milímetros da castanha, o que deixava Malfoy mais histérico que o normal resultando em mais pensamentos altos o que, de fato, tirava Granger do sério. Não era tão fácil assim aquela coisa toda de voar, equilibrar-se e ainda ganhar o jogo. — _"__Pra pegar o pomo você precisa ficar em pé na vassoura!__"_

— _**"**__**O que?**____**"**_— bradou. — "Mal consigo ficar sentada, você quer qu—"

— _"__Fala sério, até o idiota do Potter conseguiu!__"_

— _"__Ta no sangue dele fazer essas idiotices e sobreviver!__"_

— _"__Vai jorrar sangue da sua cara se você não pegar o pomo__**AGORA**__!"_

Respirou fundo e tentou pensar pelo lado bom. Quanto mais rápido pegasse o pomo, mais rápido aquilo acabaria; só não seria nada bom, afinal podia cair da vassoura que estava... Arriscou olhar ao chão pra imaginar a quanto de altura estava, logo se arrependendo. Era alto, e isso era o suficiente pra se preocupar, porém, algo lhe dizia que talvez fosse melhor escutar Malfoy por uma vez só, apenas. Até por que, de certa forma, confiava nele.

Com uma cautela extrema, equilibrou-se na vassoura para que conseguisse ficar em pé e o coração disparou quando se desequilibrou por questões de segundos e quase caiu. Abriu os braços para dar equilibro e depois esticou um deles para pegar o pomo. Faltava tão pouco...

— _"__Granger! Ta vindo um balaço! Você precisa pegar o pomo e sentar!__"_

— _"__Não vou conseguir...!__"_

— _**"**__**VAI!**__**"**_

Inclinou o corpo pra frente, com todo o cuidado e sem tirar os olhos do pomo de ouro, e conseguiu – por pouco – fechar a mão em volta do objeto, mas a felicidade e o alívio foram tanto que não teve tempo de pensar em sentar novamente e o que já tinha previsto, aconteceu. O balaço lhe acertou em cheio o lado esquerdo da cabeça numa força tão bruta que lhe tirou da vassoura na mesma hora, inconsciente. — _**"**__**GRANGER!**__**"**_ — o loiro saiu correndo da arquibancada da gryffindor – que estava começando a lhe dar nojo – e correu de encontro ao seu corpo estendido no chão. A testa sangrando, os olhos fechados e o pomo na mão que, infelizmente, no momento era o de menos.

Gritou por socorro naquela voz feminina que tinha agora e logo uma maca chegou para levá-la à Ala Hospitalar do colégio. Os seguiu, mas na porta Madame Pomfrey o parou.

— Onde pensa que vai, Srta. Granger?

— Eu preciso vê-lo... — apontou para o corpo loiro deitado na maca e, sem acreditar, sentiu um leve aperto no coração. Pomfrey pareceu notar e o deixou entrar se ele prometesse ficar quieto enquanto tratava do corpo inconsciente. Quando ela terminou, ele começou: — El**a** vai fic— digo... El**e** vai ficar bem?

— Vai sim, só houve cortes. Não quebrou nada... Muita sorte, se me permite dizer. — no instante seguinte, o corpo de Viktor Krum entrou numa maca flutuante e logo foi colocado numa cama mais afastada. Pomfrey não perdeu tempo e Malfoy rodou os olhos. _"__Monocelha idiota.__"_ Nem sabia o que Granger via naquele gordo; e foi quando viu ela se mexer e se aproximou da cama.

— Ai, minha cabeça... — choramingou, o que era engraçado visto que as expressões eram dele.

— Que cabeça? Ah! Ta falando dessa caixa?

— Há, há, engraçadinho... Ganhamos o jogo?

— Sim, e o pior: graças a você.

— Idiota.

— Aé, fui eu que levei um balaço na cabeça...

— Claro, você não parava de _pensar alto_! — de um jeito muito estranho, ele sorriu.

— O importante é que você está bem. — Hermione arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas e piscou uma, duas, três vezes.

— Own, Malfoy, que fofo...

— Eu me referia ao meu corpo, lerda.

— É, é... Estava bom demais pra ser verdade. — ele deu aquele sorriso que ela odiava e aproximou perigosamente o rosto do dela, quase tocando em seus lábios, parando apenas pra dizer:

— E agora? Está bom ainda? — tocou o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos e odiou por um instante não poder ver como estavam os olhos castanhos dela... Como seria o brilho deles quando a beijasse... Mas o fez ainda assim. Um beijo gostoso, intenso e Hermione tentou não pensar em nada, mas parou o beijo antes que levasse a algo mais.

— Eu não beijo assim, Malfoy!

— Assim como? **Bem**?

— Não, der! Eroticamente.

— Mas eu nem passei a mão em nada! Claro, só por que já conheço esse corpo de cor e salteado...

— Tarado.

— Sangue-ruim.

— Você não tem nenhum argumento, não? Aé... Você é loiro, melhor eu não pedir muito. Vai que seu cérebro frita ou algo assim... Aliás, ta sentindo um cheiro de queimado?

— Há, há, há. Muito engraçado. Você deveria trabalhar no circo, Granger.

— E roubar seu emprego? 'Magina, Malfoyzinho. — provocou, apertando as bochechas dele. — E não esquece que tem festa do pijama no meu quarto hoje.

— Divirta-se.

— Malfoy, seu mané, o meu quarto é o **seu** quarto!

— Eu não vou passar a noite com Hannah Summers e Weasley fêmea.

— Sei que seu sonho é uma noite com o Krum, mas não poderemos realizar isso hoje...

— Ok, então. Anotação mental: **tratar****não tão mal** **as amigas inúteis e patéticas da Granger**.

— E eu vou fazer a monitoração sozinha hoje.

— Adorei a piada.

— 'To falando sério!

— E se algo acontecer? — até estranhou seu tom de voz. Parecia... _preocupado_.

— Eu sei me defender.

— Aé, sabe tanto que quando aquele anjo medíocre de quinta apareceu, você se agarrou em mim!

— O QUE? Eu não me agarrei em você, Malfoy! Eu segurei na sua mão, nada de mais. E agora vai, por que as meninas estão te esperando...

— Não ganho um beijo?

— Leia meus lábios: N-Ã-O.

— Espera, acho que preciso ler de mais de perto... — e tascou-lhe um beijo, mais intenso que o primeiro, passando a mão pela nuca dela e a castanha até que correspondeu, mas então colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele e o empurrou, o que foi fácil, considerando que agora ela quem tinha a força ali.

— EU DISSE NÃO!

— HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Ta, ta... Nervosinha.

Hermione bufou, ajeitando-se na cama – ainda sentia algumas dores pelo corpo todo. _"__Como eu agüento esse loiro?__"_

**D**H**D**H**D**H

Draco, por sua vez, estava subindo as escadas para o quarto da monitoria da castanha, quando encontrou com o Weasley Macho. Que má sorte estava tendo naquele dia... Primeiro ficar naquela arquibancada ridícula dos gryffindor e depois ficar encontrando com mais idiotas pelo corredor. Isso sem falar naquela festa do pijama. Ele era um Malfoy preso numa sangue-ruim, aquilo já não era masoquista o suficiente?

— Hermione, como você está bonita...

— Acorda. Eu **sou** bonita. — Weasley ficou boquiaberto, sem entender o porquê de ela ter mudado tanto assim. Normalmente, apenas ia ficar com as faces rosadas e dizer um 'obrigada' quase num sussurro. — Com licença. — passou por ele, jogando os cachos para trás e andando como se desfilasse até estar longe dos olhos do garoto. — Argh. Como a Granger pode ser amiga desses caras? E gostar daquele monocelha?

— Gostar de que, Mione? — perguntou Ginny, na porta do quarto.

— De... De... Voar.

— Voar? Mas... Você não meio que odeia voar...?

— Eu sei, eu... Só estava contrariando o meu... Eu-lírico. Entende?

— Não, pra ser sincera.

— Ta, Ginevra. Vamos, vai... — rodou os olhos e puxou a ruiva pra dentro do quarto, onde já estava Hannah Summers, sentada na cama.

— E então? Pronta pra lembrarem os nossos podres? — riram, e Draco também arriscou uma risadinha, sentando junto às amigas de Hermione. — Vamos começar pelo Malfoy... Já que vocês estão namorando e tudo mais.

— Bom, uma vez a Mi me disse que achava ele sedutor.

— Eu acho ele um babaca, mas tem uma bunda P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A. Eu pegava!

— Ele beija bem? — não sabia exatamente o que responder, ainda estava na parte da bunda perfeita. Quer dizer, sabia que **tinha** uma bunda assim, só não sabia que metade das amigas virgens de Hermione sonhava em passar a mão nela. Era perturbador, sinceramente, mas ao mesmo tempo, hilário.

— Beija!

As garotas caíram na gargalhada e lançaram olhares para a castanha estilo: [i]sua safadjénha![/i] o que fez Draco rir instantaneamente, concordando com tudo aquilo. Claro de Granger era uma safada, só jamais ia admirar. É como dizem por aí, as mais quietinhas são as melhores. Quietinhas e sangues-ruins, então...

— E o dele é grande?

— O dele o que?

— O... Negócio... dele.

Draco ficou encarando-as com o cenho franzido como se tentasse entender do que elas falavam.

— O instrumento, Mi! Não finja que não sabe do que estamos falando!

— AH! O **meu** inst- Digo, o instrumento **dele**... Bom...

Foi aí que passou pela sua mente que Granger da devia ter passado o olho sobre o _instrumento_ de Draco e, por um segundo, teve o pensamento malicioso de querer saber o que ela achava a respeito. Afinal, quem estaria dando a opinião agora era ele mesmo, então não valeria de nada porque podia dizer qualquer besteira, mas Granger... Ah, sim, ela ia dizer a verdade.

— Parece um... — ele chegou perto das garotas e sussurrou de forma quase inaudível como se houvesse outras pessoas naquele quarto que poderiam escutar. As garotas quase pularam de seus lugares, colocando as mãos no coração e ficando boquiabertas. Draco, claro, riu.

— Mentira.

— Mas então ele não é humano!

— Imagina uma coisa dessas na minha humilde residência... — _"Humilde mesmo, Weasley..."_, debochou ele em pensamentos, mas não podia mentir dizendo que não estava se divertindo, ah não. Aquela noite daria boas risadas depois.

A tarde se passou bem, com uma contando os podres da outra e apesar do loiro detestar as duas, achou bem divertido. Pretendiam dormir lá, mas aí Malfoy não gostou muito da idéia; apesar de nem passar pela sua cabeça _ficar_com uma delas, não fazia bem para o pouco de testosterona que ainda tinha dormir com duas garotas. Mesmo que duas _leprosas-interessantes_, ao seu ver. Conseguiu convencê-las a irem, e foi dormir logo em seguida.

[ **...** ]

Hermione eventualmente foi liberada d'Ala Hospitalar e precisou seguir para o quarto trocar de roupa, tomar um banho e vestir-se para monitorar. Ficou pensando no que Malfoy devia estar aprontando com Ginevra Weasley e Hannah Summers, revirando os olhos em seguida como se soubesse que não seria nada bom. Era capaz de acordar no dia seguinte e ter fama de lésbica ou Merlin sabe o que pode ser pior. Ajeitou os cabelos loiros dele, que não precisavam de muito para combinar com aquela cara de canalha dele e espirrou um pouco do perfume no pulso.

Seguiu para a monitoria e não teve muitos problemas naquela noite. Nenhum Harry-Idiota-Potter se agarrando com nenhuma Cho-Não-Sei-Abrir-os-Olhos-Chang. Nenhum delinqüente praticando coisas inapropriadas pelos corredores escuros e, só, infelizmente, precisou tirar pontos de um ou dois grifinórios do primeiro ano que pareciam estar aprontando uma com suas varinhas. Nada demais. Exausta daquela noite, foi logo para seu quarto de monitora e, assim que fechou a porta e pensou em se jogar na cama, viu Crabbe e Goyle sentados em sua cama comendo Feijõesinhos de Todos os Sabores.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

— Ah, finalmente chegou! Esqueceu? Hoje é o dia que falamos sobre as gostosas com quem você ficou essa semana.

— Gostosas com quem eu fiquei essa semana? — _"Puta que o pariu! Malfoy é mesmo um idiota!"_ — Lamento dizer isso pra vocês... — como será que Malfoy os chamava? — ..._lacaios_, mas não haverá resumo da semana hoje. Então, tchau.

— Ah, sim. Entendo. Porque agora você está de amassos com Hermione Granger, não é?

— Eu não estou de amassos com Hermione Granger e- Aliás, eu não devo satisfações a vocês.

— Ora, Draco, não tem problema. Pensa que nos esquecemos daquela vez que você falou que gostava das pernas grossas dela?

Aquilo lhe fez ficar estática por alguns segundos. Aquilo era um elogio ou Malfoy tinha sido irônico e chamado ela de gorda? Pernas grossas? O garoto não tinha outro elogio pra fazer, não?

— Eu disse isso? É. Claro, eu disse isso.

— E ela beija bem?

— Ah, eu... Eu acho que...

— Tão mal assim?

— Não! É só que...

— Então tão bom assim que te deixou sem palavras, né?

— Olha, vazem, agora. Tchau. Podem sair do meu quarto e levem esses feijõesinho de merda com vocês!

— Ei, Draco, vê se relaxa ok?

Pediu um dos dois enquanto faziam o caminho até a porta para saírem dali.

— Ah! E Parkinson disse que queria falar com você!

— Então diga pra ela que nós não temos nada pra falar.

— Ela vai ficar irritada...

— Jura? Então olhe bem pra minha cara... Isso, olhe bem, grave bem esse rosto e mostre pra ela essa expressão que vou fazer agora porque SOU EU NÃO ME IMPORTANDO! Adeus!

Fechou a porta, trancando-a e jogou-se na cama exausta. Olhou para o teto alguns segundos e então abraçou o travesseiro ao seu lado_. "Então quer dizer que o Malfoy já tinha falado de mim por aí..."_ Fechou os olhos, sorrindo e se aconchegando na cama. Quem diria...

**D**H**D**H**D**H

Hermione acordou de super bom humor na manhã seguinte. Não sentia mais dores musculares e o corte em sua cabeça já estava bem melhor; Pomfrey sabia o que fazia. Vestiu seu uniforme e resolver ir acordar Malfoy já que não o via desde a tarde passada e começava a sentir falta daquele idiota.

Entrou sem bater e foi até a cama onde ele dormia e notou que o loiro parecia um anjo dormindo, mesmo que aquele anjo tivesse o seu rosto. — Malfoy? — o empurrou. — Malfoy! Levanta, a gente em aula! — ele abriu os olhos, nada mais. — ANDA! VAMOS! — puxou o cobertor e ele finalmente levantou indo se arrumar, mas com uma cara de cu horrível. — Bom dia, né?

— Uh. — rebateu, sonolento.

— Eu disse **BOM DIA**, Malfoy.

— E eu disse **UH**, Granger.

— Babaca. Eu ia te contar que fiquei com o Harry na hora da monitoria, mas nem vou mais. — ele a encarou sério e ao mesmo tempo pasmo. Era impossível ela ter ficado com Harry Potter na noite passada. Primeiro, ela estava visivelmente apaixonada pelo loiro (isso era o que ele pensava... Convencido). Segundo, o corpo dela era o **DELE**, seria como se ele tivesse virado gay! Balançou a cabeça em negação afastando o pensamento perturbador.

— **VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?**

— Além de beijar o Harry? — foi até ela, Hermione com sua expressão impenetrável e Draco puto da vida. — Ótimo, como eu ia dizendo... — o enlaçou pela cintura, e deu-lhe um selinho demorado nos lábios. — Vista-se logo. Temos aula de duelos.

— Mas e você e o Potter?

— Eu não fiquei com o Potter, seu débil mental! Era só pra chamar sua atenção... — riu, indo em direção à porta. — Você vem?

**C O N T I N U A **

**Nota da Autora**: **¹ **Só relembrando — eu não me canso dessas palavras com _re_ (repostar, relembrar...), que raiva! — quando as falas aparecem nessa formatação de travessão, aspas e fala em _itálico_ (ex.: — _"Dessa forma!"_) é porque eles — e apenas eles — conseguem ouvir o pensamento um do outro.

Finalmente acabei de reescrever — lá vem o _re_ de novo! — todos os capítulos de Em seu Lugar e agora tudo que vocês podem fazer é comentar como a história ficou muito melhor do que tava antes, caso contrário, meu esforço não valeu de nada. Haha Espero que estejam mesmo gostando da fanfic e logo vou postar o capítulo 6 que eu terminei não tem nem duas horas. Ficou super engraçadinho, mas tem referência à outras séries (não é bem Cross-Over, porque era só pra fazer uma piadinha), espero que não se importem! Hoje começo a escrever o capítulo sete que é o final do quarto dia dos dois! Pelo jeito ainda tem muito mais coisa pela frente! Não esquece de colocar marcar a história com Story Alert assim você recebe alertas de atualizações e vai, finalmente, poder entender como é estar...

**Em seu Lugar!**

Aqui estão as respostas às reviews que recebi **antes** de respostar este capítulo. Um grande beijo às leitoras!

**Malu Chan** — É gata, isso vai dar uma confusão e tanto... Nesse capítulo até que não houve nada demais, mas o próximo... Ih, o próximo promete! Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Lela Malfoy** — Linda, obrigada mesmo pelo elogios viu? Ainda bem que você não leu as outras versões por que eu, particularmente, odiei todas... Mas essa está mesmo ficando boa! Até eu to lendo tudo de novo, sabe? Pra lembrar e tal. Desculpa a demora pra atualizar, ok? E espero que continue lendo! Obrigada pela review!

**Ariene Melo-Barbara Bianchini** — Que bom que ta gostando, fofa! E agora você vai ficar ainda mais curiosa pra saber o que vai acontecer, viu? KKKKKK' Espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Espero reviews. Beijos!

**HannaHs2** — KKKKKK' Ah, linda... Vai ver alguém pensou mas não pôs no papel... Então eu pus! KKKKKK' Espero que você esteja gostando mesmo e continue lendo! Obrigada pela review suuuuuuper fofa! Beijocas!

**Flávia Matos** — Flavinha, NÃO te deixei na mão, viu? Demorei pacas pra atualizar, mas veja pelo lado bom, ATUALIZEI! Espero que goste, querida! Continue lendo. SUPER BEIJO!

**Roouse** — REVIVI! :D KKKKK' Fofa, obrigada pela review. Espero continuar tendo-a como leitora. Beijocas pra ti!

**Serena** — E ainda tem muita coisa por vir, S.! Então fique ligada, ok? Obrigada pela review, linda e continue lendo.

Um beijo da

CLARICE, xx


	5. Chapter 5

**C**apítulo **5**

**Nota da autora **_(importantíssima!) _**:**_ At the end._

— Você queria o quê, exatamente, Granger? Me matar do coração?

Lá estava Malfoy, rosnando com a castanha, enquanto faziam o caminho até a sala onde ocorreria o treino de duelos, só porque ela tinha feito uma pegadinha com ele minutos antes naquela manhã. Ok, pra alguém que havia acabado de acordar receber a notícia de que a pessoa que utilizava seu corpo estava despertando seu lado homossexual por aí sem autorização, era cruel.

— Qualé, Malfoy... Eu estava brincando!

Eles pararam ao lado da porta da sala onde deveriam estar e o loiro não podia deixar de demonstrar o quanto tinha ficado assustado e, aparentemente, irritado com aquela brincadeira. Hermione, por sua vez, só sentia vontade de rir porque ficou imaginando se ficava com aquelas expressões faciais quando brigava com alguém. Ele revirou os olhos, jogando os cabelos castanhos — aos quais estava começando a se acostumar — para trás.

— Não se brinca com beijos homossexuais, Granger. Nunca ouviu falar nesse ditado?

— Hm, está no livro "O que os perdedores falam"? Por que se estiver, eu não li ainda.

— Deveria, ele fala sobre você.

— Precisa ser tão grosso assim, logo de manhã?

— Ah, deixe-me ver... Eu acordei num quarto cheio de decorações grifinórias, dormi com uma da suas calcinhas que ficou enfiada no meu traseiro e quando me olhei no espelho, ADIVINHA!

Se calou apenas por alguns segundos, enquanto alguns alunos da grifinória passaram por eles para entrar na sala, mas logo continuou, num tom baixo, seco e grosso de costume:

— Tive o prazer de notar que estava no corpo de, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Hermione Granger. Então, _meu bem_, eu sinto muito se o meu humor não está nos trinques.

Ela tentou não levá-lo a sério, afinal tinha outros problemas para tratar como, por exemplo, o treino de duelos. Sabia o que viria a seguir porque já tinha participado de outras aulas dessas com a slytherin e normalmente Malfoy era um dos escolhidos para fazer demonstrações ou para primeiros duelos. Não que fosse ruim em proferir os feitiços, mas a pressão de todos estarem lhe olhando e o fato de que aquele nem era seu corpo, lhe deixava um tanto nervosa. E se não conseguisse ter controle de alguma parte de seu corpo?

Estremeceu-se toda e, antes de atravessarem a porta, Malfoy a segurou pelo braço.

— Qual é o problema agora?

— Eu estou... — tossiu uma vez — _com medo_.

— Medo? Porra, Granger, MEDO? — alguns dos alunos que não estavam prestando atenção à aula se viraram encarando o casal e Malfoy foi logo tratando de soltar-se da garota. Interesseiros... — Você é a sabe-tudo-Granger. Não pode ficar com medo, ok? E não esqueça que você está representando Draco Malfoy! O maravilhoso e-

— Blá, blá, blá... Já conheço esse texto.

— Vai te catar. É só ficar de cabeça baixa e não deixar o professor te notar. Confie em mim.

Não queria ter dado um sorriso pra ele, mas acabou o fazendo, afinal era um tanto fofo quando Draco parecia se importar com ela — apesar que algo lhe dizia que na verdade ele só tinha interesse de fazê-la ficar bem porque a reputação que estava em jogo era a dele. Foi só se infiltrar em meio aos sonserinos que Pansy já veio ficar ao seu lado. Que garota chiclete! O que será que ele via nela, afinal? Tentou-se ocupar-se com alguma coisa, como procurar defeitos na morena ao seu lado — o que não foi nada complicado —, pra não ficar nervosa. Ouvia de fundo o professor dar algumas explicações e tagarelar sobre feitiços de defesas, nada que ela já não soubesse?

— E o que acham de um duelo?

Engoliu em seco, sem fitar o professor nos olhos. Na verdade, seus novos belos olhos acinzentados estavam procurando pelo corpo de Hermione Granger. Era tão baixinha assim? Queria receber alguma espécie de conforto de Draco, mas pelo jeito aquilo não seria possível.

— Vamos ver... sr. Malfoy? Gostaria de nos demonstrar o duelo perfeito?

Não. É claro que não. Fitou fitando o professor com os lábios entreabertos como se pretendesse dizer algo, mas não estivesse conseguindo.

— _ELE QUER!_ — ouviu uma voz feminina gritar no meio de todos aqueles alunos. Forçou um sorriso maroto e foi em direção à plataforma a qual deveria subir, recebendo aplausos e assovios de se algumas sonserinas.

— E da grifinória... Vamos ver. Alguém que não tenha ido ainda. sr. Potter? Gostaria de... Ah, não. srta. Granger! Por favor, venha até a plataforma.

Perfeito. Suspirou pesadamente, vendo Malfoy se aproximar com seu corpo, subindo na plataforma. Ambos retiraram a varinha das vestes e não prestavam muita atenção nas regras que o professor ditava.

— "_Pega leve, Malfoy..."_

— "_Use feitiços de defesa, e tudo vai dar certo."_

Apesar dos olhos do corpo de Draco Malfoy serem impenetráveis, naquele momento eles não estavam assim. Tinham um brilho diferente que, talvez, ninguém nunca tivesse visto e — apesar de entender o que Granger estava sentindo, não que fosse algum dia admitir isso —, não estava gostando. Era olhar de garota, pelo amor de Salazar! Revirou os olhos pra ela e depois piscou o que a fez sorrir de um jeito que — não, ele também não ia admitir, mas — gostava.

— Podem começar!

O professor deu espaço aos dois que já posicionavam suas varinhas apontadas diretamente um para o outro.

— Expelliarmus!

— Estupefaça!

**D**H**D**H**D**H

Não soube dizer exatamente o que havia acontecido, mas quando acordou soube bem que não estava no quarto dos monitores porque aquela luz forte que entrava de uma janela enorme não fazia parte da decoração. Coçou os olhos ao senti-los arder levemente e sentou-se na cama onde estava. Aliás, maca. Olhou ao seu lado percebendo que estava na Ala Hospitalar. _Como viera parar ali?_ Não havia mais ninguém nas outras camas e rapidamente sentiu a cabeça latejar. Bem na parte de trás, fazendo-a resmungar baixinho. Virou o rosto para o outro lado e viu uma cadeira próxima à cama, com o seu corpo sentado ali, dormindo.

— Psiu! Malfoy! Malfoy-ê! Malfoy.

Dormia como uma pedra, o delinqüente. Pegou o travesseiro onde estava apoiada e jogou contra o rosto dele, que levantou num pulo.

— NÃO, PAI, EU NÃO QUERO COMER MUFFINGS! — Hermione ficou encarando-o por alguns segundos com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Ok, eu adoraria perguntar se você é um idiota nato ou se fez curso pra isso, mas estou mais curiosa pra saber o que aconteceu comigo. Porque estou na enfermaria?

Draco passou a mão pela boca, receoso se tivesse babado — não dessa vez, ufa — e ajeitou os cabelos castanhos que, apesar de um garoto estar cuidando deles naquele 3º dia, estavam muito bem tratados. Digamos que, Draco adorava tomar banho, hehehe. Cruzou os braços continuando ao lado dela.

— Aconteceu que você desmaiou no duelo que tivemos. E... — olhou o relógio na parede — passou o dia inteiro deitada aqui enquanto eu tive que ficar aturando Dumbledore falar no meu ouvido sobre uma porcaria de Baile do Dia dos Namorados, da pra acreditar?

— Eu desmaiei? Que feitiço você usou em mim, seu trasgo? Qual parte do pegar leve você não tinha entendido?

— Parkinson também pede pra eu pegar leve na cama, mas na verdade ela sempre quer dizer o contrário. — ele sorriu malicioso, coisa que não combinava nada com o rosto angelical de Granger. Ela, por sua vez, deitada na cama fez questão de pegar o travesseiro que estava no chão e jogar contra o rosto dele novamente.

— Ei! Chega de jogar travesseiros em mim, ok? Será que não ouviu sobre os meus problemas?

— Ta, já escutei que você ficou ouvindo Dumbledore falar sobre o Baile do Dia dos Namorados e... Baile do Dia dos Namorados? Como assim? Quando é isso?

— Amanhã. Dá pra acreditar nessa baboseira? Aliás, temos reunião em cinco minutos, então se puder passar uma maquiagem que esconda essas olheiras horríveis que você deixou no meu rosto...

— Você daria um bom gay, Malfoy.

— E você daria uma boa palhaça. Ops, você já é uma.

Revirou os olhos ajudando-a a levantar da cama depois seguindo para a Biblioteca. Havia um canto ali reservado para por Dumbledore para que Pansy, Draco e Hermione decidissem o que fazer sobre a decoração do Baile. É claro que Granger não gostou nada daquela outra slytherin estar ali e, antes de chegarem perto, rosnou:

— O que ela está fazendo aqui?

— Ela faz parte do grupo.

— Eu acho que vou vomitar.

— Controle-se, Granger, eu tive que agüentar o idiota de Harry Potter falando sobre aquela maldita cicatriz na cabeça dele durante toda aula de Herbologia. Isso aqui não é nada. Oi, Parkinson.

— Oi, Granger. E... Oie, Draquinho.

A castanha revirou os olhos enquanto Draco parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo, apesar de, sinceramente, não dar a mínima para como as duas se sentiam em relação uma a outra. Tirou um papel do bolso onde estavam todos os planos para o Baile e o colocou sobre a mesa.

— Podíamos fazer uma festa à fantasia.

Pansy deu uma risadinha, segurando as mãos de Draco e tentando entrelaçar os dedos enquanto Hermione tentava não fazer uma cara de _muito_ nojo.

— Lembra daquela festa a fantasia que você deu na mansão, Draco? Que fomos vestidos de monstros e tal...

— Ninguém te avisou? Essa festa já acabou, pode tirar a fantasia, Parkinson.

— "_Ui, tigresa, hoje você está maligna, não é mesmo?"_ — escutou Draco, em sua mente.

— "_Se você não tirar essa imbecil daqui, eu vou fazer isso com as minhas próprias mãos!"_

— "_Sinta-se a vontade, adoro duas garotas se pegando!"_

— "_Malfoy, você é nojento!"_

— Vocês estão muito estranhos ultimamente... — comentou Pansy.

— Ei, _Hermioni_, posso falar um minuto com você?

— Ai, Krum, precisa ser agora? — respondeu Malfoy parecendo impaciente. Sério que, além de ter agüentado Potter, teria de agüentar o 'Fantástico Monocelha do Quadribol'? Hermione lhe mandou um olhar fuzilante e, aquilo era o suficiente para fazê-lo levantar e ir em direção ao garoto. Merda — pensou irritado.

As ficaram sozinhas na mesa e, ao sentir Pansy aproximar os lábios de sua orelha, foi quando começou a pensar que ficar sozinha no corpo de Malfoy perto daquela ninfomaníaca não era exatamente uma idéia genial. Segurou o panfleto do Baile o fitando como se estivesse realmente interessada e, para se distrair, lembrou que não tinham fantasias.

— Draquinho... — _(praticamente)_ gemeu Pansy.

— Agora não, Parkinson.

— Ah, Draquinho, mas eu to com vontade de fazer aquilo, sabe? — ela riu, toda atrevida e Hermione fingiu não entender. Aliás, era bom não entender.

— Aquilo o que?

— Aquilo, sabe? Onde eu fico em cima e cavalgo bastante, _meu poneyzinho_. — ok, agora ia vomitar.

— Parkinson... Eu não estou nem conseguindo respirar perto de você que já me deixa enjoado, imagina deixar você sentar no meu colo. — fingiu ingenuidade. Era melhor assim.

— Mas, Draquinho... Já tem uma semana que a gente não transa.

Ótimo, aquilo foi o suficiente pra Hermione engasgar com a própria saliva.

**D**H**D**H**D**H

Não muito afastado dali, Draco tentava lidar com Viktor Krum de maneira adorável — _aham, Claudia, senta lá_. Aquela mão enorme e peluda dele estava puxando o corpo de Hermione para um corredor mais escuro e Draco já estava preparando uma boa chave de braço pra dar naquele trasgo. Não ia beijá-lo, nem hoje nem nunca, e também não fazia parte de seus planos deixar ele beijá-la.

— Eu estava pensando...

— Você pensa?

— _Craro_, _Hermioni_... Principalmente em você.

Af. Ele podia fazer melhor que isso, não podia? Draco, interpretando a castanha, colocou as mãos na cintura e bateu o pé como se tivesse coisa melhor para fazer.

— Estava pensando se... Gostaria de ir ao bai-

— Não.

— Mas nem me deix-

— Não.

— Mas como voc-

— Não.

— Só que-

— Você está me ouvindo ou não?

— Não?

— Sim.

— Sim?

— Não!

— Porque não?

— O que, nessa sua cabecinha gigante e peluda, te faz pensar que eu vou te dar um pingo de satisfação?

— Eu pensei q-

— Chega desse papo de pensar, Krum. Aliás, está pensando demais pro meu gosto. Eu, Hermione Malf-Granger, estou procurando um cara com mais... Atitude, ok?

Simplesmente disse aquilo e, jogando os cabelos encaracolados na cara daquele débil, voltou rebolando para dentro da Biblioteca. Quer dizer, teria chegado dentro da biblioteca se não tivesse encontrado com Granger alguns corredores antes. Ela parecia furiosa e, levando em consideração que ela estava com seu corpo, não queria irritá-la demais ou acabaria levando um soco legal.

— Acho que pela sua cara alguma coisa não deve estar boa.

— Você **acha**?

— Não tenho tempo pra adivinhações, Granger, o que foi?

— Você fez... _Coisinhas_ com a Parkinson?

— Coisinhas? Desculpe, mas o que eu fiz com ela muito mais do que coisinhas. Ela liberou até-

— Eu não quero ouvir, Malfoy! Aliás, eu não tenho interesse algum, _what so ever!_

— Me parece bastante interessada, pro meu gosto.

— Não é interesse, é PENA!

— Granger, qualé. Nós transamos, ok. Grande coisa!

— Você me dá nojo.

— Eu te dou nojo? O que você sabe sobre nojo? Sou **eu** quem está preso nesse corpo cheio de sangue-ruim!

— E eu ainda por cima estava levando em consideração ir ao baile com você!

— Eu não me lembro de ter feito o convite.

— EU sou o homem da relação, Malfoy. EU!

— Foda-se, quer saber? Quando essa porcaria de polissuco fica pronta?

— Amanhã de manhã.

— Perfeito. Nós vamos tomar e assim teremos nossos corpos de volta e tudo irá dar certo.

— Bom.

— Bom.

— Ótimo.

— Ótimo!

Cada fez seu caminho de volta para seu respectivo quarto e Hermione, ao chegar seu, jogou-se na cama sobre a colcha com o brasão slytherin. Como podia nutrir sentimentos por alguém tão ridículo e tão patético como Draco Malfoy? Isso sem falar que obviamente nutria sentimentos pela nojenta da Parkinson. E eles transaram, perfeito. Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma doença sexualmente transmissível que ele não tivesse, uma hora dessas. Irritada, enfiou a cabeça dentro do travesseiro e, sem perceber, acabou caindo no sono — era dia do Malfoy fazer a ronda mesmo.

O loiro, por sua vez, estava intrigado com a reação da gryffindor em relação a algo tão banal quanto ter relações sexuais. Não era como se gostasse de Pansy por causa disso! Era tudo tão carnal. Ela tinha uns peitinhos bacanas e um bumbum redondinho, como podia dizer não? Mas também, agora não tinha mais importância porque estava tentando acreditar que a poção polissuco ia dar certo e eles voltariam ao normal. **Ou não**.

**C O N T I N U A **

**Nota da Autora**: Oi, meus amores. Sim, sim, podem meter o pau em mim nas reviews por não ter atualizado isso há um ano. Me desculpem, ok? Eu passei por muita coisa durante o final do ano de 2009 e o ano inteiro de 2010 foi bem complicadinho, mas agora estou de volta pronta pra começar o cursinho e entrar na faculdade. Não podia estar mais inspirada para continuar a fanfic! Espero que perdoem, ein? Não sei se você notaram o aviso no primeiro capítulo, mas é, estou reescrevendo a fic pela milésima vez! Haha É que cada fez que eu leio eu encontro coisas que gostaria de mudar, mas não se preocupe, não alterou a fanfic de modo algum, são só alguns erros. Os próximos capítulos serão substituídos no decorrer da semana e, hoje, talvez o capítulo 2. Esse capítulo 5 já é reescrito por isso não tem exatamente o trecho que eu deixei no capítulo 4 como _preview_, mas tem cenas adicionais que vocês vão gostar! Eu espero, pelo menos! Sobre a poção polissuco, sim, eu sei que leva 30 dias para ficar pronta, mas essa é minha fic e como eles só tem dez dias, eu tive que diminuir o tempo. É a vida. Capítulo nada betado — aliás, eu nem tenho beta —, mas eu eu li ele umas quinze vezes antes de postar. Mas sabe como é... Sempre alguma coisa passa despercebida. Aproveitem e, não se preocupem, não vou sumir! Um beijo da

CLARICE, xx


	6. Chapter 6

**C**apítulo **6**

**Nota da autora **_(importantíssima!) _**:**_ At the end._

**#4 dia**

Tivera uma péssima noite de sono. Estava simplesmente agitada, sem saber exatamente porque, e o corpo de Draco estava suando como um porco; aquilo definitivamente não era normal. Naquela sexta-feira, graças a Merlin, Dumbledore havia liberado os alunos de aulas para que tivessem tempo para arrumarem os últimos detalhes do baile e, quem ainda não tivesse fantasia, fosse à procura de uma. Foi aí que deu-se conta que, não tinha pensado em fantasia alguma para vestir. E com razão, afinal tinha problemas muito maiores para preocupar-se!

Aliás, começou a sentir um cheiro curioso vindo de dentro do quarto e lembrou que poção polissuco ainda estava cozinhando e que, aquele, era o ponto perfeito dela — o aroma mudava para algo horrível, vai entender. A retirou do canto onda havia deixado e pegou os dois lenços onde havia guardado um fio de cabelo seu e outro do loiro para que tudo desse certo. Colocou a poção dividia em dois pequenos potes, junto com seus fios de cabelo, e os guardou no bolso. Precisava encontrar-se com Draco.

Foi até o quarto dele, da monitoria, e bateu na porta antes de entrar. Ele estava sentado na cama lendo um livro com o nome de Feitiços Imperdoáveis. Não era exatamente o tipo de literatura de uma garota de 17 anos como Hermione Granger, portanto revirou os olhos indo na direção dele. Parou ao seu lado e foi completamente ignorada; ficou um tanto curiosa pra saber se ele estava irritado com a discussão de ontem ou talvez chateado... Acredite se quiser, eram coisas completamente opostas.

Se ele estivesse apenas irritado era porque imaginava que tinha a completa e total razão na discussão que tiveram, o que não fazia o menor sentido, afinal ela sempre estava certa, correto? Correto. E se estivesse chateado, era porque, muito provavelmente, sentia-se culpado pelo que havia acontecido e estava pronto para se redimir. Havia uma forma de descobrir.

— Tem algo que gostaria de me dizer? — ele não tirou os olhos do livro parecendo que naquelas páginas havia algo muito mais interessante.

— Hm, deixe-me ver... _Sai daqui, Granger, não estou a fim de conversar. _Serve?

Rodou os olhos pela segunda vez e retirou as poções do bolso do sobretudo e entregou o pote correto a ele. Draco levou um tempo até soltar o livro e finalmente dar atenção para a morena e, sem dizer qualquer coisa que fosse, apenas abriu o pote e tomou tudo de uma vez. Granger, claro, estava ponto de irritar-se com aquela atitude infantil do garoto, mas sem dizer nada também — dois orgulhosos — tomou toda sua poção.

Primeiro sentiu o estomago embrulhar, como se fosse colocar tudo para fora, mas na verdade era mais o seu espírito que saía de dentro do corpo dele e passava para o corpo que estava deito na cama — o seu verdadeiro. Ficou sem ar durante alguns segundos portanto quando sentiu-se no corpo leve estava ofegando e com o coração batendo ainda mais forte. Tateou o rosto, sentindo sua pele hidratada e depois os cabelos. Olhou para as próprias mãos e depois as utilizou para apertar os próprios seios.

— Sou uma garota!

— Ah, vá.

Ao ouvir a voz masculina ao seu lado, virou o rosto o encarando; ele continuava sério e pegava os dois potes de onde haviam tomado a poção para livrar-se dos mesmos, afinal se Snape pegasse aquilo estavam perdidos — poção polissuco era estritamente proibida em Hogwarts. Ele fez o caminho até a porta do quarto.

— Então acho que é isso.

— É.

— Nosso plano funcionou? Fácil assim? Uau, aquele _anjo_ é mesmo um idiota.

— É. Na verdade! Não. Bom, precisamos esperar até meia-noite, quando a poção deixa de fazer efeito para descobrirmos se vamos continuar ficando desse jeito... Do jeito... Certo.

— Bom, enquanto isso vamos aproveitar, não é mesmo? Te vejo na festa, sangue-ruim?

Ignorou o adjetivo, vindo dele era quase que um complemento.

— Não sei, não tenho fantasia...

— Ok, _whatever_, não é como se eu ligasse. Hasta la vista, Granger.

Ele bateu a porta ao sair, mas o que ela não sabia é que Malfoy ainda estava ali do outro lado da porta, com as costas recostadas na madeira escura. Ficou pensando na morena por alguns segundos e sentiu nojo de si mesmo, mas não por muito tempo. Podia negar para Salazar e o mundo que não sentia nada por Granger que não fosse desgosto e pena, mas a verdade era que estava até um tanto chateado que ela não fosse para o Baile. Depois de tudo que passaram. Depois de tê-la... Beijado.

Bom, não podia ficar pensando naquilo agora; tinha de celebrar estar com seu corpo de volta, antes que o mesmo lhe fosse tirado. Deu um fim nos potinhos e seguiu até seu quarto louco para ver a decoração em verde, porque o decorador da grifinória merecia ser morto e dormir num quarto com decoração vermelha e amarela era pra morrer. Ao abrir a porta teve a surpresa de encontrar Pansy deitada na cama utilizando apenas uma Lingerie preta, numa pose sensual. Não que tivesse simplesmente esquecido de Granger de uma hora para outra, mas... A carne é fraca, minha gente. Ela lhe chamou com o dedo e ele não conseguiu recusar. Andou até a cama e deitou seu corpo sobre o da morena, beijando-a com um fogo sem igual, mas que não durou muito.

Ficava ouvindo em sua mente a voz da castanha; não como se ela tentasse lhe dizer algo, era mais como se seu corpo tivesse armazenado algumas coisas delas ali. Deve ter ficado com uma expressão meio de louco porque Pansy ficou um tanto preocupada, principalmente quando olhou a calça de Draco e notou que algo estava meio... Mole. Ele rapidamente saiu de cima dela e deixou o quarto.

— Onde você vai?

— Tenho coisas pra fazer. Te encontro depois, Parkinson.

Aquela bipolaridade dele estava começando-o a deixá-la intrigada, afinal, era uma ninfomaníaca, mas não era nenhuma idiota.

Já Granger usou o dia para tomar um banho relaxante aproveitando o máximo seu corpo feminino e, depois, à tarde, pegou a varinha para ajudar os professores na decoração do salão onde seria o Baile. Era uma fantasia, então havia uma mistura de vários temas em sua decoração; filmes de amor, filmes de terror... Pouca luz e muita música. O básico. Ginevra apareceu por lá quando os alunos foram dispensados para irem se vestir e Hermione não tinha ido ao dormitório.

— Não vai se vestir, Mi?

— O que? Ah! Não... Não.

— Ei, você anda muito estranha esses dias... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Nada que em que você acreditaria.

Até pra ela estava sendo difícil de acreditar.

— Se for por causa de Harr-

— Não É... Por causa dele... Ok? Ia ser muito mais fácil se fosse... Mas esqueça isso! Me fale de você! Quem é seu par para o Baile?

— Neville.

Ela revirou os olhos combinando a expressão com uma careta e Granger riu.

— Uau, alguém vai ter que reservar um quarto hoje à noite! Vai rolar um **tchaca-tchaca na butchaca**?

— Hermione!

— Quê?

— Está muito pervertida pro meu gosto! Com quem tem andado?

A pergunta na verdade devia ser: **Como** _tem andado?_ Como Draco Malfoy, e aquilo devia estar fazendo mal à sua inocência. Apenas balançou a cabeça em negação como se não concordasse com aquele lado safado que, podia negar, mas todos saberiam que estava ali.

— Vai ao Baile com Viktor Krum?

— Nem hoje, nem nunca.

— Nossa! Bem que eu senti a Terra parar de girar! Você recusando ir ao baile com o monocelha-Krum!

— Ele tem duas sobrancelhas, ok?

— Ok. Uma grudada na outra. Será que ele já ouviu falar na pinça?

— Ele é um garoto! Jogador de Quadribol! Não deve nem depilar o saco.

— Hermione Granger!

As duas riram, aliás, a castanha nem acreditava no que havia acabado de dizer.

— Você realmente tem andado muito com o Malfoy e pelo que você contou pra gente na festa do pijama... O negócio é quente, né?

— Pelo que eu... Contei? Na festa do pij- — _MALFOY!_ Ele devia ter inventado um monte de histórias que não eram verdades, isso sim!

— Que foi? Algo errado? Hm, lembrou da _super serpente_ de Draco Malfoy e perdeu a linha do pensamento né, danadinha?

Super... Serpente? No fundo estava aliviada por não fazer idéia do que ela estava falando, o ruim era que... Não devia ser coisa boa.

— Agora me fala sério, Mi, o Mal-

— Não. — foi logo respondendo. Não queria ouvir nada sobre o loiro hoje. Já tinha passado quatro dias sendo ele ouvindo coisas que não queria ouvir e, agora, que finalmente tinha voltado para seu corpo teria de ficar conversando _a respeito daquele trasgo?_ Não mesmo!

— Não?

— Não.

— Como não?

— Simplesmente não.

— Você nem sabe o que eu ia perguntar.

— Eu sei que a resposta é não.

— Ok. Uma pena que ele não depile o saco, então...

— GINEVRA WEASLEY!

A ruiva caiu na gargalhada.

— Foi você quem disse que **não**!

Caíram na gargalhada e então acompanhou Ginny até seu dormitório para que fosse vestir-se e depois foi a caminho do quarto da monitoria, encontrando com Viktor Krum. Ele tinha uma flor na mão.

— _Hermioni!_

— Oi, Viktor. Como vai?

— Muito bem. Eu queria saber se...

— Sim.

— Sim?

— Mas...

— Sim, claro que sim!

— _Hermioni_, mas eu pensei que vocês não se gostassem!

— Não, Viktor, eu gosto muito de voc- Espere. O que? Do que você está falando?

— Eu ia perguntar se você estava ficando com Malfoy.

Engasgou até com o ar que respirava, tossindo algumas vezes. Era melhor parar com aquela mania de responder as pessoas antes delas terminarem a pergunta.

— Se eu estava... Ficando com... Mal-Malfoy? É claro que não! De onde retirou esse absurdo? E a propósito... Que fantasia é essa?

— Sou Jack _Sparrow_ **¹**!

_No, you're not_ — pensou, enquanto ele lhe apontava a falsa espada que tinha em mãos. Ela simplesmente sorriu, cordialmente, e achou melhor deixar essa história de ficante do Malfoy de lado. Hoje, que era uma noite para todos se divertirem, não haveria comentários sobre isso. Até porque, ela não iria para festa, não tinha nem fantasia. Ao fazer o caminho para seu quarto de monitora encontrou com algumas pessoas que já estavam vestidas com suas respectivas fantasias — e pares.

Havia Minnies e Mickeys. Petter Pans e Wendys. Até gato e cachorro para os casais de relacionamentos mais conturbados. Harry Potter estava de Rei dos Mares, o que basicamente era usar uma calça que parecia uma barbatana de sereia e andar sem camisa por aí segurando um tridente — esse lance de ser o garoto que sobreviveu devia estar sobrecarregando a cabeça dele para achar que andar por aí vestido de sereia era legal. Cho Chang estava de pequena sereia, o que basicamente era um peixe que parecia ser cego graças àqueles seus olhos puxados. Não deu bola.

Uma vez que entrou no quarto tinha planos de jogar-se na cama e relaxar um pouco; estava exausta de todo o trabalho que tivera pra arrumar o salão — mentiu para si mesma. Talvez o pulso estivesse cansado de tanto balançar a varinha de um lado para o outro criando diferentes ambientes, mas no fundo, por mais que negasse, gostaria de estar na festa. Assim que virou-se para a cama, viu uma roupa sobre a mesma. Olhou par aos lados como se procurasse por alguém que tivesse deixado aquilo ali e ainda saiu do quarto e entrou de novo só para ter certeza que estava no lugar certo. Era, sim, seu quarto de monitora.

Cautelosa, andou até a borda da cama e viu a roupa vermelha. Era uma roupa de chapeuzinho vermelho; quase riu, imaginando-se usando aquela roupa que parecia ter sido comprada numa sex shop barata. Vestiu o conjunto que, não havia nada demais, apesar da roupa ser toda fofa com alguns enfeites que brilhavam, o sapato de salto alto e a cesta da chapeuzinho, que na verdade, era só uma bolsa personificada para parecer uma cesta. É claro que ia vestir e ir até a festa porque, aparentemente, alguém queria que ela fosse. Fez o caminho até o grande salão, mas na porta estavam alguns alunos da slytherin, amigos de Pansy.

— Tem par?

— Par?

— É, um par. É um Baile de Dia dos Namorados, o mínimo que você precisa é um par.

— Bom, você está vendo mais alguém do meu lado? É claro que eu não tenho um par. Mas eu preciso entrar!

— Só entra com par.

— Eu participei do desing dessa festa, o mínimo que eu posso fazer, é entrar!

— Desculpe. Só com par. O que você pretende fazer num lugar onde só tem casais? Ficar de vela?

E cadê o imbecil do Malf- Olha ele ali! Conseguia vê-lo perfeitamente sentado numa das mesas redondas tomando algum tipo de bebida alcoólica provavelmente ilegal com, ninguém mais que Pansy Parkinson no colo. Esta que estava vestida de anos 60. Não conseguiu ver a fantasia do loiro, mas nem estava afim, apenas jogou a porcaria da bolsa-cesta no chão e foi em direção ao jardim. Porque tinha resolvido ir nessa porcaria de Baile, afinal de contas? Ficou encostada numa árvore, de costas para o castelo, conseguindo escutar as músicas que tocavam e o som das pessoas falando, gritando... Se divertindo.

— Só porque talvez o Malfoy tenha comprado a roupa, não significa que ele goste mim. Afinal, ele estava se esfregando com aquela animala, não estava?

— E agora você fala sozinha, também?

Assustou-se com a voz masculina atrás de si, virando-se rapidamente.

— O que você ta fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Pode voltar pra sua garota das cavernas. UGA, UGA!

Ele riu, continuando a andar até ela.

— Ela ta de anos 60, Granger. É bem depois da pré-história...

— Tanto faz.

O encarou dos pés a cabeça, como se avaliasse a fantasia do garoto. Estava sem camiseta, com um short jeans e parecia ter usado alguma coisa na pele para que parecesse bronzeada o que estava, no mínimo, patético uma vez que Draco não havia passado aquilo no rosto portanto tinha duas cores no corpo. Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Você está de mendigo?

— Se toca, Granger! Estou de **Jacó**!

— Jacó?

— É, o lobo de **Clips.**

— Uau, você fumou mesmo uma floresta, né? Ou o que colocaram na sua bebida pode estar te afetando permanentemente...

— Estou falando sério. Sou o lobo de Clips.

— Ok, olha, eu vou dormir, estou cansada e-

— Aquele que a garota que gosta dele é a Bella.

Foram exatamente três segundos antes de ela cair na gargalhada e quase rolando-se de rir no gramado. Até sua barriga começou a doer e estava ficando sem ar de tanto que estava rindo. Balançava a cabeça em negação como se não acreditasse que ele havia feito mesmo aqueles comentários e então, finalmente, tentou respirar fundo para não parecer muito louca. Tarde demais.

— Jacob, você quis dizer. De Eclipse**²**.

— Foi o que eu disse.

— Você disse Jacó!

— É o apelido dele, Granger!

— Quem te falou disso?

— Escutei uns lufanos conversarem a respeito na aula de estudo dos trouxas. Falaram sobre um livro e depois comentaram sobre o lobo e, eu pensei em ser o lobo e você... A chapeuzinho.

Wow. Por essa ela não esperava. Era mais ou menos como se eles fossem um casal na festa. Lobo e chapeuzinho, apesar de terem incorporado personagens de diferentes histórias, de diferentes estilos, eles iam acabar ficando juntos. Talvez aquela fosse a filosofia entre uma gryffindor ficar com um slytherin. Personagens diferentes, mas que em outras histórias, em outros contextos, podem ficar juntos. Uma hora dessas a castanha devia ter um sorriso bobo no rosto e, levando em consideração a música lenta que tocava agora, era o momento perfeito para...

— Dança comigo?

Nem respondeu a ele, simplesmente passou os braços em volta do pescoço daquele prepotente narcisista, quase que megalomaníaco Malfoy, e deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele enquanto balançavam de um lado para o outro.

— Você sabe o que o lobo faz com a chapeuzinho, não é Granger?

— Nem pense nisso.

— Granger, — ele segurou o queixo da garota com o polegar e o indicador, levantando seu rosto e forçando-a a encará-lo. Com um de seus sorrisos mais canalhas, completou: — Não finja que você não quer.

…_I didn't mean this to go_

_As far as it did._

_I didn't mean to fall in love_

_But I did_

_And you didn't mean to love me back_

_But I know you did…_

**C O N T I N U A **

**Nota da Autora**: **¹ **Jack Sparrow é um pirata fictício criado pelos escritores Ted Elliott e Terry Rossio, e interpretado pelo ator Johnny Depp. Provavelmente J. K. ia me matar com uma citação dessas numa fanfic de Harry Potter, mas tudo em nome de uma comédia, certo?

**²** Eu não sou fã de Eclipse, mas também não quis que ninguém se sentisse ofendido com o pequeno Cross Over que fiz por aqui. Ainda dei a entender que ele tivesse escutado falar nos livros numa aula de estudo dos trouxas, o que faz perfeito sentido, então por favor, não me crucifiquem por isso. Apenas divirtam-se, ok?

Esse capítulo foi completamente alterado do que era antes; estava muito pequeno, sem ações e pouquíssimas falas. Espero que agora esteja incorporado o suficiente para que vocês curtam todas as piadinhas internas por aí! Me diverti muito escrevendo essa parte e, sinceramente, um dos capítulos que mais curti _depois do primeiro_. Respondi a todas minhas reviews por REPLY, mas aqui estão os nomes das colaboradoras para que o capítulo seis fosse postado aqui no : KiKa LoveLy, Yasmim Malfoy, nikax-granger, Musa-baka, HannahHell. Obrigada pelo apoio, amores! E aos que colocaram a fanfic em Story Alert, obrigada também, mas procure comentar /fikdik

Um beijo da

CLARICE, xx


	7. Chapter 7

**C**apítulo **7**

**Nota da autora **_(importantíssima!) _**:**_ At the end._

A castanha estava com o olhar completamente fixo no dele, afinal, de certa forma sentia falta de ter o poder de fazer isso já que estando no corpo dele, não havia possibilidade sem que fosse olhando-se no espelho e, acredite, aquilo era muito melhor do que olhar-se no espelho. A outra mão dele subiu, da cintura dela, até o rosto onde ele acariciou até entrar os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos dela e a deixar a mão na sua nua. Puxou, de leve, o rosto dela até o seu fazendo seus lábios se tocarem.

_Prison's gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'!_

Já haviam se beijado em outros momentos em meio de toda aquela história de troca de corpos, mas só aquele podia ser considerado o verdadeiro primeiro beijo porque as coisas estavam finalmente ajeitadas. Ela era a sabe-tudo Granger no corpo de sabe-tudo Granger e ele... Era o prepotente Malfoy no corpo de Malfoy. Seus lábios ficaram entreabertos para que ele encaixasse os seus ali e o garoto o fez. A princípio fora um beijo calmo, mas logo transformou-se um algo mais intenso onde as línguas pareciam brigar ao seu enroscarem dentro da boca um do outro e o ar era simplesmente sugado de seus pulmões.

Draco tinha colado seu corpo contra o dela e Hermione havia arrepiado-se por inteira ao sentir o peito nu e frio dele tocar contra seu corpo.

— Vamos sair daqui.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Ele sugeriu e ela não disse nada fazendo o caminho até, junto a ele, para o quarto da monitoria sonserina. Draco lhe fez entrar primeiro e então fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando — não parecia querer ser perturbado. Foi até ela, fazendo garras com as como se fosse um lobo e rosnando o que fez a castanha sorrir.

— Pra que essas garras tão grandes?

— Pra te agarrar melhor.

— E pra que esses braços tão fortes?

— Pra te jogar na cama com mais facilidade! **RWAR! **

Ele a pegou no colo, e a colocou sobre o colchão delicadamente, deixando seu corpo sobre o dela a encarando aqueles olhos castanhos. Seu lado sonserino não conseguia acreditar no que acontecia com seu corpo. Estava simplesmente hipnotizado por aquela sangue-ruim que, ontem, era só patética e hoje... Era simplesmente... Maravilhosa. Ele lhe ficou encarando e Granger não tirou o sorriso do rosto passando a ponta do dedo indicador sobre os lábios finos e frios do garoto.

— E pra esses lábios tão lindos?

— É pra te beijar melhor. E te morder, também, fica a dica.

Malfoy enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, enchendo ali de beijos e eventualmente mordidas sentindo o corpo pequeno da grifinória estremecer e simplesmente adorando aquilo. Gostava de dominar e ela estava gostando de ser dominada, havia algo melhor? Granger, por sua vez, estava começando a gemer baixinho ao sentir a mão dele entrar por sua capa vermelha quando passou os olhos pelo relógio na cabeceira da cama.

23:59.

— Ah, não.

— Que foi?

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'!_

Foi só falar e o inevitável acontece. À 00:00 eles sentiram seus espíritos serem puxados de seu corpo e entrarem em um outro distinto. Granger era Malfoy e Malfoy era Granger — de novo. Ela, que agora estava por cima, revirou os olhos olhando para baixo e vendo seu corpo deitado na cama. Ambos ainda estavam ofegantes.

— Acho que não deu certo.

— Ah, vá.

Saiu de cima dele e ficou deitada ao seu lado, olhando para o teto. Não quis falar nada a respeito disso, mas... O fato de quase terem ido para debaixo dos cobertores fazer algo que Merlin jamais perdoaria era muito melhor do que serem amigos, não é? Talvez mais tarde conseguissem voltar para seus corpos. Malfoy também estava pensativo, ao seu lado, só que ao contrário dela, só conseguia pensar que estava tão próximo e passar a mão no corpo dela... Grrrrrrr!

— Granger, a gente ainda pode tr...

— O que? Não, lógico que não!

— Porque não?

— Eu não quero apertar meus próprios peitos, Malfoy! E, tem mais, eu não sei usar esse... Essa...

— Essa super serpente?

Ele riu e ela revirou os olhos dando um tapa no ombro dele e depois acabando por dar um sorrisinho também. Levantou da cama e arrumou a mesma.

— Vamos deitar, vai... Amanhã talvez tenhamos nossos corpos de volta.

— E se tivermos nós vamos tr...

— Não.

— Mas, Grang-

— Não.

— Então você não quer?

Essa pergunta ela não respondeu, apenas apagou o abajur ao lado da cama, deixando os dois no escuro.

— Quem cala consente, gatinha. — foi o que ele disse antes de dar um selinho em Hermione e então, finalmente, dormirem. Foi um tanto estranho dormirem de conchinha porque era o pequeno corpo de Hermione que abraçava o de Draco, mas ao menos dormiram muito bem. Ambos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

**#5 dia**

Aquela tinha sido uma de suas melhores noites sendo Draco Malfoy e, talvez, também sendo Hermione Granger, afinal jamais tinha dormido na mesma cama com um rapaz. Ainda achava estranho e um tanto ruim ela ser o cara da relação porque tinha aquela curiosidade de saber como que o loiro seria ao acordar na mesma cama com a castanha. É claro que sabia que não podia ficar imaginando-o super romântico porque não fazia mesmo a linha dele, mas é que não tinha nascido para ser o homem, poxa vida!

Acordou primeiro que Draco, obviamente, ele podia dormir um inteiro se deixassem e como estava em um de seus melhores humores, achou que valia a pena deixá-lo descansar um pouco. Levantou sorrateira, sem fazer muito barulho e tomou uma ducha para tirar aquele bronzeado barato que o sonserino tinha feito em seu corpo. Precisou esfregar bastante a barrigada dele com uma esponja e, numa dessas, parou pra sentir o abdômen do garoto. Uau, ele era bem trabalhado. Formava até aqueles quadradinhos que as garotas chamavam de tanquinho.

Suspirou, lembrando-se da noite anterior quando foi jogada na cama e quando Malfoy — tarado — enfiou a mão por baixo de sua capa vermelha procurando por seus seios e... Espere! O que estava acontecendo? Olhou para baixo e notou que o _instrumente_ de Draco estava... Subindo? Levou as duas mãos até a boca, surpresa e assustada. Puta que o pariu, como faria pra aquilo abaixar? Ficou olhando para o corpo inteiro como se procurasse um botão pra _desligar_ aquilo e então pensou em pegar a varinha e fazer um feitiço, mas...

E se aquela _coisa_ parasse de funcionar? Malfoy ia não só matá-la como torturá-la. No desespero, ligou a ducha no mais frio possível e aquilo foi suficiente para _ele murchar_. Respirou fundo, tentando entender o que havia acontecido e então se lembrando do comentário de Malfoy sobre a Super Serpente. Não dava pra negar, o garoto tinha uma espécie de **dom** ali. Balançou a cabeça em negação, como se não quisesse se permitir pensar naqueles pecados e achou melhor sair do banho. É. Chega de ficar vendo o slytherin pelado. Não estava lhe fazendo bem.

Quando voltou ao quarto para se vestir Draco ainda dormia como uma pedra e ela nem deu-se ao trabalho de acordá-la, apenas beijou-lhe a bochecha e, ao terminar de colocar uma roupa viu duas corujas na janela. Assustou-se, imaginando o que era, já que uma delas era sua. Abriu a mesma, deixando um vento gélido entrar no cômodo e pegou, das patas dela, os dois bilhetes que traziam. Fechou a janela e sentou-se na escrivaninha, deixando o bilhete de Malfoy sobre a mesma e concentrando-se no seu. Era de seus pais.

Gostariam que ela fosse passar o domingo em casa, para matarem a saudade antes de seus pai sair em uma viagem que pretendia fazer com o pai dele que estava doente fora do país. Como poderia dizer não? O problema era que nunca, jamais, deixaria seus pais com um cara como Malfoy — mesmo que agora acreditasse que talvez ele tivesse boas intenções escondidas por trás daquela cara de mal. O fitou deitado na cama e, ouvindo os roncos, sabia que ele não acordaria agora.

Pegou a mensagem que era dele, num envelope onde estava escrito _Malfoy_ numa letra extremamente feminina e então o abriu. Retirou um pequeno papel e não acreditou no que leu.

_Draco, querido, recebemos uma coruja de Parkinson que dizia, em poucas palavras, que você poderia estar relacionando-se como uma sangue-ruim. Eu só espero que não seja Hermione Granger, meu filho, caso contrário seu pai será capaz até de deserdar-lhe. Não espere que aceitemos o fato de você estar sujando o nome de sua família por uma pouca bosta como são esses sangues-ruins e abortos. Aliás, nem consigo acreditar que Dumbledore ainda aceita esse tipo de coisa por aí. Enfim, seu pai e eu gostaríamos que trouxesse sua __**namoradinha**__ para passar a tarde conosco na mansão, hoje. Sabemos que se for mesmo uma sangue-ruim não terá um pingo de coragem de aparecer, então estamos seguros que virá sozinho. Traga Parkinson, se quiser._

_Com amor, _

_Mamãe Malfoy._

Pensou em amassar o papel e queimá-lo para que ele nunca tivesse que ler aquilo e, o pior de tudo, concordar, mas não valia a pena porque Pansy estaria pelo Castelo e provavelmente — como lambe saco dos Malfoy — ia informar Narcisa dos passos do casal. O melhor a fazer era... Ir.

— O que foi?

Perguntou Draco que a encarava sentado na cama, coçando os olhos e bocejando — acabava de acordar, mas sentia-se cansado, preguiçoso. Ele pegou um elástico da garota que estava sobre a cabeceira e prendeu os cabelos de Granger, fazendo uma careta como se eles começassem a estar difíceis de domar. Ela, por sua vez, forçou um sorriso.

— Nada. Dormiu bem?

Ela andou com o papel até perto da cama e continuou encarando-o como se esperasse uma resposta antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Draco, por sua vez, estava com os olhos fixos no papel que ela trazia, crente de que não devia ser algo bom. Eles não teriam nunca um momento bom, não é mesmo? Sempre haveria alguma coisa para atrapalhar. Suspirou pesadamente, cruzando os braços.

— Fala logo.

— Meus pais nos chamaram pra passar o Domingo na casa deles...

— Hm...

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro...

— E qual o problema? Eu consigo me passar por você sem problemas.

— Malfoy, você não sabe nem abotoar um sutiã.

— Eu sei **desabotoar**... — ele deu um sorriso canalha e ela jogou um travesseiro nele.

— Você... Recebeu uma carta dos seus pais também.

— Cadê?

— Eu acho que a g-

— Cadê a carta, Granger?

Entregou pra ele, sentando-se na borda da cama o encarando. Ele estava sério ao ler o bilhete.

— Não vamos.

— Malfoy, nós t-

— Nós não vamos, Granger.

— Não pode ser tão ruim.

— Você já foi à mansão Malfoy?

— Não, mas-

— Então, pronto. Não vamos.

— Você quer ou não quer voltar pro seu corpo?

O garoto ficou lhe encarando por alguns e então enfiou a cara dentro de um travesseiro parecendo puto. Não havia saída mesmo; seus pais iam lhe perseguir ou então Parkinson ia encher o saco dos dois pelos próprios cinco dias. "OK", disse num som abafado graças ao travesseiro. Ela sorriu, mesmo que não quisesse — afinal, os Malfoy não sabiam que Granger estava no corpo do filho deles e, se estavam tão preocupados só com o fato dele namorar uma sangue ruim, imagina se soubessem que ela está com o poder sobre o corpo do filho deles?

Abaixou a cabeça e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dele, sorrindo. Draco levantou o rosto e tocou seus lábios nos dela.

— Granger, pode me fazer um favor?

— Hm.

— Tente agir de forma que eu não fique tão gay, ok?

— Eu sou masculina!

— Você não coçou o saco UMA VEZ!

— E isso é uma regra?

— É pra provar que tem uma serpente aí dentro!

— Ta mais pra lagartixa...

Riu e ele ficou sério, de bico, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Isso vai ter volta.

— Aé? O que vai fazer? Me morder com sua lagartixa? — ela fez o caminho para fora do quarto, já precisava passar no seu quarto da monitora para pegar algumas roupas para o Malfoy. Antes dela sair, ele gritou:

— Não é uma lagartixa, Granger! _Irritante..._ — Resmungou.

**D**H**D**H**D**H

Granger quem fez a mala que os dois levariam para dormir o sábado na Mansão Malfoy e o domingo na casa dos Granger, na rua Tottenham Court. Entre os dois, Malfoy era quem parecia mais preocupado, talvez porque soubesse o que lhes esperava na mansão e porque — muito provavelmente — não seria nada bom pra nenhum dos dois. Já conseguia imaginar as coisas que Granger teria de escutar, uma vez que era ela quem estava em seu corpo. Revirou os olhos, ficando com um certo nojo de seus pais. Não demoraram muito pra chegar, e uma vez em frente ao enorme portão, Hermione estremeceu pela primeira vez.

— Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia.

O garoto retirou a varinha das vestes e, ao proferir algo em latim, o portão simplesmente desmanchou-se no ar, permitindo a passagem dos dois. A castanha não parava de olhar para os lados procurando um ponto de luz se quer. Parecia que a mansão era enfeitiçada para não ter nenhum ponto de alegria — e ainda com aquele céu nublado que não ajudava em nada. Não havia uma flor ou se quer um jardim decente, era tudo morto ou tudo assustador e escuro demais. Continuaram pelo caminho até chegarem à enorme porta. Malfoy a encarou e notou algo que não era comum nos olhos de um Malfoy — não no próprio território deles. Medo.

— Se continuar com essa cara eles vão notar.

— Que cara?

— Essa cara!

— É a minha cara.

— Não pode usar sua cara estando no meu corpo, Granger.

— O que eu faço quando encontrar seus pais?

— Não os chame de sr. e sra. Malfoy, pra começar.

— Vou chamar Lucius Malfoy de papai? Merlin, isso não pode ficar pior, pode?

A porta se abriu, assustando aos dois e então eles notaram quem era. Um elfo doméstico; Granger conseguiu finalmente relaxar os músculos — e que músculos, diga-se passagem — e Malfoy revirou os olhos como se não desse a mínima para aquela criatura. Jogou sua mala na frente do mesmo e ordenou que levasse para o quarto do namorado.

— Onde estão meus pa- Digo... O sr. e a sra. Malfoy?

— Não estão, senhor. Pediram pra avisar sr. Draco Malfoy que precisaram sair para uma reunião de emergência. Voltam para o jantar, senhor Draco Malfoy.

Mas que filho da P!, não é mesmo? Chamaram os dois para passar o dia ali só para acabarem indo pra uma maldita reunião que não devia ser nada demais — eles nem imaginavam. Malfoy é quem parecia puto com toda aquela história, afinal podia ter ficado no quarto na monitoria, se esfregando com Hermione Granger e agora teriam de lidar com seus pais, mesmo que fosse só no jantar. Hermione, toda jeitosa, entregou sua mala para o elfo que estranhou um Malfoy agir de forma educada. Foi cutucada pelo verdadeiro Malfoy que tinha um olhar estilo: _dá pra agir como um Malfoy, por favor?_ E então deu um chute na mala.

— Vai, leva.

Elfo o fez, e então os dois entraram.

— Não gosto de ser grossa com elfos domésticos, Malfoy!

— E eu não gosto de ter que usar essas suas calcinhas enfiadas no meu traseiro.

— Eu tenho calcinhas maiores, ok?

— Ah, sim. Quando eu precisar pular de para quedas, eu te aviso.

Hermione revirou os olhos olhando a decoração. Só havia mesmo do bom e do melhor e, mesmo que não fizesse seu estilo, não era feio. Estava mais aliviada dos pais dele não estarem ali, mas ainda assim preocupada. O melhor de tudo ali era o corpo da castanha andando de um lado para o outro como se conhecesse mesmo a casa e o corpo de Malfoy estático, como se nem soubesse pra onde ir e que cômodo era o que. Draco lhe segurou pela mão e a puxou pelas escadarias a cima. E depois mais uma, indo parar num sótão imenso que podia virar quarto de tão grande.

No meio de toda aquela poeira, ela acabou espirrando algumas vezes e Draco retirou a varinha das vestes e, num pequeno movimento, acendeu todas as velas do lugar para que pudessem enxergar algo. Encostado nos cantos haviam vários móveis de não deviam ser utilizados e, no meio, uma vitrola.

— A gente não devia estar aqui, né?

— Será que, em alguns momentos, você pode simplesmente calar a boca e aproveitar?

Não discutiu, apenas notou que a vitrola não havia cd algum, mas Draco utilizou a magia mais uma vez a fazendo funcionar e tocar.

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement _

_Number 1 spot, now she find her a replacement _

_I swear now I can't take it _

_Knowing somebody's got my baby_

Ela ficou a fitá-lo e, não soube explicar como ou por que, mas naqueles segundos ela conseguia ver Draco sendo... **Ele**. Conseguia vê-lo no corpo dele, com aqueles cabelos louros caindo em frente aos olhos acinzentados e o corpo perfeito... Tudo vindo em sua direção enquanto a música enchia o cômodo. Os olhos do garoto — que hoje eram castanhos — também conseguiam vê-la da forma que ela realmente era. Cabelos ondulados, corpo cheio de curvas, feminina e intimidada com a casa dos Malfoy.

Ele veio em sua direção e passou os braços por sua cintura, puxando-a para perto de si. Hermione deixou as mãos sobre o peito dele e fechou os olhos.

— Não sabia que gostava de música.

— Gosto de muita coisa que você não sabe...

— Tipo o que?

— Tipo isso...

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air_

_See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair_

Draco encostou seus lábios nos dele e transformou toda a definição de beijo em algo muito maior. Sentiu-se dominada, da forma que mais gostava pelo garoto que ela começava a — porque não? — amar. Suas pequenas mãos subiram até o pescoço dele e os dedos ágeis entraram por aquele cabelo sedoso dele. Tinham voltado aos seus corpos? Estava tão presa ao momento que nem quis abrir os olhos para descobrir. Mordeu o lábio inferior do garoto e, o mesmo, desceu as mãos pelas costas da castanha e, sem pudor algum, apertou seu quadril com vontade, fazendo o beijo abafar um gemido de Granger.

Óbvio, ele riu, adorando aquilo. Os olhos ainda fechados.

_My love of my life, My shawty, my wife _

_She left me, Im tied._

_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right_

A empurrou contra a parede mais próxima deixando o beijo mais violento, mais cheio de paixão e, talvez quem sabe, algum ódio que restava do tempo em que nem pensavam em se ver beijando daquela forma. As mãos, frias dele, entraram por sua blusa e dessa vez chegaram onde queriam, apertando levemente o seio dela. Granger pendeu a cabeça para trás gemendo mais alto do que esperava e ele aproveitou a baixa guarda do pescoço dela para beijá-lo e mordê-lo com vontade. A outra mão de Draco subiu pela coxa de Hermione, fazendo um trajeto perigoso e, foi nesse segundo, em que abriram os olhos para se fitarem que notaram... Era tudo uma ilusão. Não tinham voltado para seus corpos.

_I was thinking about her _

_Thinking bout me _

_Thinkin bout us_

_What we gonna be? _

_Open my eyes, _

_it was only just a dream..._

Eles se afastaram, ofegantes, e Draco — que era quem, na verdade, estava encostado na parede — deixou o corpo escorregar até o chão, sentando-se ali até a música acabar o silêncio dominar o local. Aquele ainda era o quinto dia e ainda não tinham tido nem um sinal de que daqui mais cinco dias poderiam ter o corpo de volta! Estava começando a ficar cansado daquilo, afinal, tinham certas coisas que ele só podia fazer se fosse um garoto. E você sabe do que estou falando.

Bom, eles tinham o dia inteiro para não fazer nada até que os pais de Draco chegassem, então acharam melhor sair daquele lugar e irem até o quarto dele; nem falaram sobre o assunto porque era constrangedor quererem se agarrar e não poderem por razões óbvios. Hermione abriu a porta do quarto e ficou surpresa com o que viu. Decoração e arrumação impecáveis, completamente diferente do que tinha em mente, afinal era o quarto de uma garota. Onde estava as revistas das brasileirinhas¹ _Bruxinhas_(?).

— Uau.

Isso sem contar que era enorme. E a casa... King Plus Size. Draco foi quem jogou-se ali primeiro. Muita decoração verde e prata e ainda o brasão da slytherin no teto, em desing perfeito.

— Vem pra cama, vai.

Ele convidou e ela pensou em dizer que não, com medo de ir e não resistir às tentações do loiro, mas a carne é sempre fraca. Deitou-se ao lado de Draco olhando para o teto.

— Acha que nós vamos destrocar?

— Talvez...

— E se ficarmos assim?

— Granger, nós estamos na minha casa, deitados juntos na minha casa, e eu não te ofendi já tem umas quatro horas. Não está bom pra aquele idiota do Stuart?

Riu daquele jeito todo explosivo dele, com sua mão procurando a do garoto para, finalmente entrelaçarem os dedos. Ele bocejou e fechou os olhos. Só queria dormir e voltar logo para seu corpo. Hermione fez o mesmo, com as mesmas esperanças.

A castanha acordou no final da tarde enquanto o loiro, novidade!, ainda parecia dormir. Ela checou o pulso dele só para ter certeza que estava mesmo vivo e sorriu com o ato, saindo da cama. Passou os olhos pelo quarto mais uma vez, vendo alguns porta retratos com fotos de Narcisa e Lucius quando Draco ainda era pequeno. Ele tinha uma cara de pervertido pior do que agora — pensou, rindo. Pegou o sobretudo preto de cima das malas, que o elfo tinha trazido, e saiu do quarto pisando em ovos, sem saber se os Malfoy já tinham voltado ou não. Desceu as escadas até a sala, impecável, e viu a mesa de jantar pronta. Cinco lugares.

Cinco lugares?

A porta da sala se abriu e ela reconheceu as vozes que dominaram o recinto, e pareciam se aproximar da sala de jantar.

— Querido, não fiquei irritado só porque Ele não o vê como preferido. Isso irá mudar e- Draco! Meu sonserino adorável!

Narcisa andou até Hermione e apertou sua bochecha com força, beijando sua testa. Era assim que os Malfoy eram carinhosos com Draco? Merlin nos livre disso. Lucius entrou logo em seguida, com aquele seu rosto fechado, sem muitas expressões.

— Filho. Vejo que veio sozinho.

— Só...S-Só.. — tossiu algumas vezes. — S-Sozinho? Não. Eu trouxe a Hermione.

Um silêncio e os dois lhe encararam.

— E porque faria isso? Quer saber quanto tempo ela vai durar aqui?

— Deve ser algum tipo de experiência dele, Narcisa, afinal ele tem que aproveitar que conseguiu trazer uma sangue-ruim até aqui. O porão está aberto, se quiser colocá-la lá.

— Aliás, querido, lhe trouxemos um presente.

— Sim, para que a noite fique mais... Divertida. Sabemos como você gosta de jantar e depois comer a sobremesa no quarto.

Eles ficaram fitando a porta e, o que parecia impossível, aconteceu. Narcisa havia chamado Parkinson para passar a noite ali. Os olhos de Hermione — acinzentados — faiscaram numa mistura de ciúme que, em poucos segundos, viraria ódio. Pansy andou até ela e Granger deu um passo para trás, recuando.

— Que foi, Draquinho? Não vai me dar boas vindas?

— Porque eu faria isso?

Os outros parecerem duvidosos com a atitude dele e, lembrando ser um Malfoy, completou:

— Afinal... Você sabe que é bem vinda, Parkinson.

Sorrisos e, infelizmente, ela lhe beijou. Um selinho demorado, coisa mais nojenta. Ficou com medo te pegar herpes no lábio depois daquilo, mas se Draco não havia pego até hoje, então talvez estivesse segura.

— Jantar em dez minutos, crianças.

— Vou chamar a Grang- Sangue... Ruim. É.

Se afastou, pedindo licença, e então fez o caminho das escadas entrando no quarto de Draco Malfoy. Não pensou duas vezes, apenas andou até a borda da cama e, no segundo seguinte, se viu dando vários tapas no garoto que acordou no pulo tentando defender-se.

— Puta que o pariu, Granger! Qual é o seu problema?

— Qual é o **meu** problema? Ah, vamos ver... — se fingiu de pensativa. — Eu, uma sangue-ruim, estou presa na mansão Malfoy com três sonserinos e uma puta!

— Desculpe, mas... Quem é a puta?

— Quem é a puta? Eu vou te dizer quem é a puta, seu puto!

Voltou com os tapas e o sonserino usou um travesseiro para se proteger, indo até a outra borda da cama, quase caindo no chão, mas depois se levantando, ficando ambos em lados opostos.

— Calma, Granger!

— Calma tem na casa do c$#%$, OK? Você chamou a Parkinson aqui!

— Eu O QUE?

— Ora, não se finja de desentendido!

— Como eu ia chamá-la? Eu passei o dia com você!

— Pior ainda! Significa que vocês devem ser encontrar aqui todo final de semana pra transarem como coelhos, não é mesmo? Por isso ela estava se sentindo tão em casa!

Talvez, nessa discussão, Hermione não estivesse com a razão, mas acontece que estava dominada pelo ciúme e, ciúme, só gera ódio e raiva que no final terminam em brigas e desentendimentos.

— Transar como coelhos? Você é louca, garota!

— Eu sou louca, mesmo! — _Por gostar de você!_

A porta se abriu e um elfo doméstico entrou.

— O jantar está servido, senhor Malfoy.

**C O N T I N U A **

**Nota da Autora**: Eu sei, eu sei. Houve uma certa demora. Acontece nas melhores fanfics, ok? Hahahah, brincadeira. O fato é que, não precisam se preocupar porque esta fanfic já está finalizada, só faltam boas e muitas reviews para tudo isso valer mesmo a pena. Não recebi muitas reviews no capítulo seis, mas adorei todas que li e aqui estão os agradecimentos especiais para:

nikax-granger, Darth Lumiya Skywalker, loli, Sltltsr, Mariana Malfoy. Lindas, obrigado pelo apoio. Não preciso de 23291423 reviews para me sentir bem, porém é sempre bom um elogio aqui e acolá. Bom saber que estão se divertindo e, se eu tiver sorte, vocês vão adorar esse capítulo também.

Próximo post? **19 de agosto**, que tal? Se houver bastante review, posto antes.

Um beijo da

CLARICE, xx


	8. Chapter 8

**C**apítulo **8**

**Nota da autora **_(importantíssima!) _**:**_ At the end._

Granger o fitou, séria e repetiu o que o elfo havia dito enquanto o meso saiu do quarto.

— Você ouviu, _Granger_, o jantar está servido. Então por favor, mexa essa sua bunda até a cadeira, sim?

Malfoy não estava gostando nenhum pouco daquele tom, mas era melhor que ela ficasse assim, porque seus pais não iam suspeitar de um Draco grosso, já um Draco romântico era mais complicado. Arrumou a juba de leão e fez o caminho até a sala de jantar. Quando seu olhar fitou o de seus pais pode sentir o nojo que um Malfoy sentia por uma bruxa mestiça. Hermione estava logo atrás de si e Pansy sentada de frente para os mais velhos.

— Boa noite. — Draco disso, imaginando que seria algo educado que a castanha diria numa situação assim.

— Deixou de ser uma boa noite quando Draco resolveu lhe trazer aqui.

O bom de ter que ouvir aquilo era que não se sentia atingido, mas Granger, não devia sentir-se tão bem assim. Sem responder qualquer coisa que fosse, seguiram os dois para os lugares vazias na mesa.

— "_O que vai ter pro jantar? Bruxa mestiça empanada?" (*)_

— "_Não acho que estou no humor pra te comer hoje Granger"_

— "_Não vai precisar se preocupar com isso, né Malfoy, Pansy está aqui pra isso."_

— Então, Draco... Como foi que você e a sangue-ruim, sem ofensas, acabaram se... Encontrando?

— Nós estudamos juntos, pra começar.

— Sabemos disso, querido, mas... Como pôde gostar... Disso?

— Eu estou aqui, ok? Eu posso escutar. — comentou Draco, revirando os olhos. Era mesmo difícil ser uma sangue-ruim.

— Não é como se a gente ligasse, Granger.

— Acho melhor você melhorar sua atitude, Malfoy.

— Ou você vai fazer o que?

Infelizmente, ele não estava em posição de discutir com ela em uma mesa de sonserinos, lembrando que ele infelizmente estava preso no corpo de Hermione Granger, mas ele ia resolver isso depois — e ela ia ver só. Vaca. Os elfos entraram com os pratos de todos cobertos por uma tampa de aço inox enfeitiçada que levantou-se sozinha demonstrando o que havia dentro. Era uma enorme coxa de... Algo. Hermione sentiu um certo nojo, cobrindo os lábios com o guardanapo.

— Fizemos o prato preferido de seu pai.

— Coxa de elfo doméstico¹.

Pansy nem fez perguntas, parecia sentir-se honrada só por estar na mesma mesa que seu amado e, num breve futuro, os possíveis sogros. Sempre olhava para Narcisa e dava um sorriso adorável que combinava com aquela sua cara de buldogue prostituto. Hermione novamente sentiu uma vontade enorme de vomitar enquanto tentava cortar aquela carne dura.

— "Come."

— "Eu não vou comer isso."

— "Você é um Malfoy, Granger, COME!"

— "Fazer isso vai contra tudo que eu sempre defendi e acreditei! Comer um elfo doméstico é desumano!"

Assim que pararam de discutir mentalmente, notaram que Lucius estava encarando a ambos, como se soubesse que havia algo errado. Parou o olhar sobre o corpo do filho, como se esperasse uma boa garfada. Granger não teria escolha, afinal, os Malfoy podiam ser de tudo, mas não eram idiotas — infelizmente. Cortou um pequeno pedaço da carne e colocou na boca. Lucius parou de encará-la e agora era Malfoy que o fazia.

— "Engole."

— "Não me diga o que fazer."

— "Engole."

— "Eu te odeio."

— "ENGOLE."

— Com licença. Preciso ir ao toalete. — disse Granger, levantando-se e seguindo a direta.

— Querido? O toalete é para o outro lado.

— Ah, sim. Eu sabia.

Pansy ficou o olhando o corpo do amado ir embora, mas de certa forma ainda parecia desconfiada. Havia algo muito errado ali. Com o corpo de Hermione Granger sozinho na mesa, sem o namorado para defender, os Malfoy mais o buldogue iam jogar suas pedradas, é claro.

— Como vai a família de trouxas, Srta. Granger?

— Ainda vivendo na miséria?

— Eles têm orgulho de você, por acaso? Orgulho de uma bruxa mestiça? Não sentem nojo?

— sr. e sra. Malfoy, eu aprecio a preocupação, mas o que acontece com a minha família é problema meu e apenas meu.

— É... As coisas devem estar mesmo ruim, Srta. Granger.

Falando em Granger, a verdadeira estava enfiada no banheiro, com a cabeça quase inteira dentro da privada, vomitando o que havia colocado na boca agora e nas últimas duas horas. Não podia ser simplesmente forçada a comer aquele tipo de comida, aliás, aquilo não era comida! Elfos não deviam ser comidos, que horror. Estava frustrada e completamente irritada com Draco. Se pudesse simplesmente sumiria dali e jamais olharia para aquela cara de cachorro dele, o que basicamente se resumia em jamais olhar-se no espelho. Estava cansada, só queria voltar para seu corpo e ir viver sua vida, afinal, agora mais do que nunca, estava certa de que ela e Malfoy não eram como lobo mau e chapeuzinho vermelho.

Eram mais como lobo mau e lenhador. Não há como esses dois se apaixonarem e nunca vai haver. Se o plano de Stuart era deixá-los assim para sempre até se gostarem de verdade, então ele ia conseguir chegar ao ponto final daquela história, logo.

Passou uma água no rosto e depois saiu dali voltando para a mesa. Não sabia o que Malfoy havia feito, mas os pratos já tinham sido todos retirados e os elfos já começavam a servir a sobremesa. Era melhor não perguntar, vai que seus falsos pais o faziam comer mais. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e deu Graças a Deus que comeriam apenas um doce da Dedos de Mel.

— Então... Por quanto tempo vocês pretendem ficar... Próximos?

— Ah, _mamãe_, não precisa se preocupar. Temos planos de nunca mais ficarmos próximos, não é mesmo, Granger?

— Aé, Malfoy? Você não havia me dito isso ontem, quando eu estava gemendo em cima de você.

Hermione corou enquanto os outros encaravam Malfoy contar a história, surpresos.

— Não se lembra, querido? Eu vou te lembrar.

Ele segurou-se na mesa e fez uma cara de puro tesão — hilária, mas no caso estava deixando Granger louca — e foi gemendo em níveis que deixavam a voz da garota bem aguda.

— _Ai, Draco, isso! Isso, mais! Por favor, Draco! Mais, mais! Hmmm... Assim, ai, gostoso! Met-_

Antes que pudesse continuar ouvindo aquilo ela levantou-se da mesa e, sem dizer nada, subiu até o quarto do loiro, sem ser questionado. Draco foi quem ficou na mesa com aqueles três sonserinos lhe encarando parecendo quer entender de onde havia saído aquela Hermione. Não deu-se o trabalho de dizer nada, apenas terminou de comer e depois subiu.

— Onde você vai, Granger?

— Parkinson, fique quietinha aí.

— Além de ser sangue-ruim é uma mal educada.

— Escuta aqui, sua pouca bosta, você trate de calar essa sua boca antes de Hogwarts inteira fique sabendo da Mata Atlântica que você guarda dentro da sua calcinha, ok? É, isso mesmo. Eu sei disso. Então já imagina quem mais deve saber, não é? Quer dizer, além do sr. e sra. Malfoy. — esses dois que acaravam a discussão com os olhos quase que arregalados. Acho que nunca tinham passado por um momento daqueles.

— Essas crianças de hoje em dia...

Draco subiu as escadas e entrou na quarto, vendo Hermione olhando pela janela, de braços cruzados parecendo profundamente irritada e sem paciência para mais uma das discussões deles. Revirou os olhos, andando até ela.

— Nem se aproxime, Malfoy.

— Por q-

— Eu não te devo satisfações.

— Eu espero que você não esteja falando sério, Granger, porque enquanto você estiver no meu corpo e na minha casa você me deve satisfações, sim.

— Aé? E quando você ia me dar satisfação sobre suas transas selvagens com Pansy Parkinson?

— O que você queria? Que eu fosse como você que se mantém virgem até que Harry Potter venha e te foda, é isso?

— Você é nojento, Malfoy.

— E você é patética, Granger! Você e seus surtos de ciúmes que vem não sei de onde!

— Do mesmo lugar de onde vem suas vontades insaciáveis de foder a Parkinson!

— Meu Salazar, você ainda está nessa? Eu estou com ela agora, Granger? ESTOU?

— Não, mas-

— Mas o que? Mas estou pensando nela? Será mesmo? Será que não estou pensando numa força de conseguir meu corpo de volta pra, quem sabe, ter uma folga em ter que ficar te aturando!

— Você quer uma folga de mim, é isso?

— Eu quero ficar longe de você, é isso que eu quero.

— Ótimo, PORQUE VOCÊ VAI DORMIR NO CHÃO! COM OS RATOS SONSERINOS QUE DEVEM HABITAR ESSA CASA!

— ANTES ELES QUE VOCÊ!

— Você me irrita.

— É recíproco.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do _

_I'll still feel you here _

_'til the moment I'm gone._

Ele simplesmente virou a cara, sem dizer mais nada, indo em direção a um belo e enorme armário de madeira que havia num dos cantos do quartos retirando alguns cobertores e um travesseiro indo em direção à porta do quarto, mas antes de sair ainda proferiu:

— Espero que você entenda que ficaremos dentro dos corpos errados por sua culpa.

E bateu a porta, sem mais. Hermione permaneceu sem expressão alguma, neutra, até o momento em que ele não podia mais lhe ver, foi aí que jogou-se na cama, enfiando o rosto dentro do travesseiro e chorando todas as lágrimas que tinha no corpo. Porque tinha que ser tão difícil assim? Porque ele tinha que ter dito Pansy no passado? Porque os pais dele tinham que ser Narcisa e Lucius? _Porque ele não podia ser Harry Potter?_

Como se isso fosse mesmo ajudar em algo. Aliás, foi aí que lembrou que não havia pensado naquele idiota em particular em nenhum momento que esteve com Draco e isso de certa forma era bom, não era? Enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, abraçando um de seus travesseiros branquíssimos e chorando baixinho ali. Apagou a luz usando magia e o quarto ficou completamente escuro o que lhe deixou um tanto assustada. Ficou olhando para a porta, imaginando que ele fosse aparecer até que...

Um trovão lhe fez agarrar ainda mais contra o travesseiro, com os olhos bem fechados como se não quisesse ver o que estava a sua frente e isso apurou-lhe os outros sentidos, ouvindo bem o som da chuva cair, batendo contra o vidro da janela.

_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much _

_than to drown in your love _

_and not feel your rain._

Draco tinha ido se enfiar no sótão, onde antes havia levado a garota, jogando os cobertores no chão e enrolando-se ali. Sabia que no dia seguinte estaria com uma das piores dores no corpo de sua vida, mas o que podia fazer? Era isso ou ter que aturar outra briga com Granger que, apesar dele sempre levar as brigas ao fim, não era algo que pretendia. Brigar com ela não fazia mais — tanto assim — parte de seus planos. O bom de não terem ido dormir juntos é que seus pais acreditavam que não havia mesmo nada entre dois, ainda mais se Draco havia mesmo mandado a sangue-ruim ir dormir no sótão, portanto, mandaram Pansy de volta para sua casa.

Ele ouviu quando a tempestade começou, mas não deu muita bola; era comum naquela região. Estava olhando para o teto pensando em uma única pessoa ao mesmo tempo que não tentava pensar nela — o paradoxo perfeito. Hermione era tão chata, fala sério — pensou, abraçando o travesseiro ao seu lado e fechando os olhos. Ele teve dificuldades, mas diferente de Hermione, ele dormiu...

_Set me free, _

_leave me be_

_I don't want to fall _

_another moment into _

_your gravity._

Sem saber o que fazer com sua insônia, retirou a varinha das vestes e levantou da cama acendendo a ponta de sua varinha e abrindo a porta na maior delicadeza possível para não fazer barulho. Alguns quadros da casa reclamaram, mas ela tentou não dar muita bola. Aquele corredor era mesmo assustador e todos aqueles olhares não estavam ajudando em nada — ao menos tinha a vantagem deles acharem que ela era Draco Malfoy. Subiu as escadas para o sótão e, ao ouvir um trovão, abaixou rapidamente já que, refletido na janela parecia um feitiço vindo em sua direção. Apagou a varinha e engatinhou até onde ele estava deitado no chão.

Encarou-o por alguns segundos e depois deitou-se ao lado dele, olhando para seu rosto, sem estar sobre ou debaixo dos cobertos — no chão sem proteção — apenas levou a mão até a dele, entrelaçando os dedos e foi como se, num passe de mágica, todos seus medo fossem levados embora. Conseguiu relaxar e dormir.

Draco foi quem acordou em seguida, abrindo os olhos castanhos e notando que ela estava deitada ao seu lado.

— Granger? — sussurrou, sem intenção de acordá-la, só pra expressar surpresa. Sentou-se em meio às cobertas vendo-a a deitada no chão sem proteção e balançando a cabeça em negação. Ela queria mesmo ficar toda dolorida no dia seguinte, não é mesmo? Pegou a varinha e, usando um feitiço de levitação, colocou-a deitada junto a ele, protegida do chão pelas cobertas e do vento pelo edredom. Acariciou o rosto dela, que era o seu — e, diga-se de passagem, ele sentia falta — depositando um beijo em sua face.

Eles eram mesmo gato e rato, vai entender.

_Here I am _

_and I stand so tall_

_just the way _

_I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me _

_and all over me._

**#6 DIA**

Hermione acordou no dia seguinte com uma leve dor nas costas e ao se espreguiçar estralou as mesmas, fazendo Malfoy rir ao seu lado e ela se surpreendeu por ele estar acordado antes dela.

— Queria mesmo acabar com suas costas, né? Dormindo no chão.

Ela apenas sorriu, colocando uma mexa do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha e então voltando a deitar ao lado dele, e os dois dividiam o mesmo travesseiro, olhando para o teto.

— Malfoy... Eu queria te dizer algo...

— Eu já sei: você sente muito por ontem e tal...

— Não era isso. Aliás, eu ia dizer que eu ia te desculpar por ontem.

— Me desculpar? Não tem o que desculpar, Granger, não fiz nada de errado!

— Aé? Isso é o q-

Foi calada por um beijo que ele lhe deu.

— Você fala demais, sabia? E se for pra gente brigar sobre alguma coisa hoje, vamos brigar por algo diferente, vai...

— É? Sobre o que?

— Sobre você precisar fazer a barba antes irmos pra casa dos seus pais, por exemplo.

— Você também ta com bigode, Malfoy!

— Nem existe essa possibilidade, Granger, eu cuido muito bem do seu corpo. Principalmente no banho...

— MALFOY!

— Não me bate! É a verdade, ué.

Eles se beijaram uma última vez até ela se levantar pra ir ao banheiro tomar um banho, fazer a barba e ele foi logo em seguida para lavar aqueles cabelos ondulados dela e colocar um vestido azul marinho para conhecer seus sogros. Nem encontraram com os Malfoy antes de saíram, ainda bem, porque não queriam ouvir os mesmos comentários da noite anterior e Hermione estava queixando-se de estar com saudade dos pais. Vai entender...

Chegaram à rua Tottenham Court um pouco antes do almoço. Hoje, era Draco quem estava nervoso e Hermione quem estava por demais de ansiosa.

— Seja gentil com meus pais, por favor.

— Eu sou gentil com todo mundo, Granger.

— Aham, Cláudia, senta lá.

— Lá onde?

Ela tocou a campainha e logo uma moça que lembrava Hermione abriu a porta e foi logo abraçando a filha com força e Malfoy tentou ser feminino o suficiente para passar a mão sobre as costas da mais velha, acariciando.

— Mitchutchuca! Que saudade!

— "_Mitchutchuca, Granger? Quantos anos ela pensa que você tem?"_

— "_Cala boca, e seja educado!"_

— Mamãe... Querida? É. Mamãe, então... Saudades, também.

— Esse deve ser...

— Draco Malfoy, madame. É um prazer. — ela beijou a mão da mãe e Malfoy até ficou impressionado. Aliás, a mão também, sorrindo para a filha e sussurrando que ele era adorável.

— "_Ela me acha adorável, Granger! Toma essa."_

— "_É porque ela não te conhece."_

— "_Ela me acha gostoso, também. Aposto!"_

— "_MALFOY!"_

— Vamos, crianças, entrem! Ontem a noite caiu um temporal e é bem capaz que hoje aconteça o mesmo!

Ela ajudou o casal com as malas e assim que Draco entrou na casa, o pai de Hermione veio lhe abraçar; não sabia como expressar a felicidade da castanha, até porque, não era de ficar abraçando pais de outras pessoas daquela forma — muito menos os seus. Apenas correspondeu, com um sorriso que tentava ser cordial, mas era visivelmente forçado o que lhe fez levar uma cotovelada de Granger.

— Papai! Que bom te ver! — arriscou. E ganhou um beijo na bochecha que, quando ninguém estava olhando, ele fez questão de limpar com a mão. Que nojo. Não fazia parte de seus planos receber um beijo do sogro, fala sério. Sentaram-se, então, todos na sala. Os — possíveis — namorados no sofá e os pais em duas poltronas que ficavam ao lado do mesmo.

Sr. e Sra. Granger estavam mesmo felizes pela filha estar ali, porque seus sorrisos iam de orelha a orelha.

— Então... Como foi que começou o relacionamento de vocês, queridos?

— No começo do ano.

— Há pouco tempo.

— Há pouco tempo.

— No começo do ano.

Hermione o encarou séria e os pais ficaram confusos.

— "_No começo do ano ou há pouco tempo?"_

— "_Você podia ter decidido isso em outro momento e não agora!"_

— Não tem data exata? — arriscou sra. Granger e Hermione rapidamente assentiu com a cabeça, educada.

— Sem falar que Draco não é muito bom com datas, né amor?

— É, eu não sou bom em muitas coisas.

— "_Isso vai ter volta."_

— "_Que foi? Não gosta da verdade?"_

— "_Tá tentando difamar minha imagem pra minha futura sogra, Granger?"_

— "_Futura... Sogra?"_

— Bom, ao menos vocês chegaram bem a hora, porque Draco vai poder conhecer um pouco a vizinha enquanto eu e Hermione fazemos a comida?

— "_Péssima idéia."_

— "_Eu ia adorar cozinhar com uma mamãe dessa..."_

— "_MALFOY!"_

— Claro. — Malfoy disse rapidamente, levantando-se e arrumando o vestido, jogando os cabelos para trás. — Pode ir, Draco. A gente se fala depois.

— "_Lembre-se, você é Hermione Granger."_

— "_Eu estou tentando esquecer isso, mas ok."_

O pai de Hermione acompanhou a mesma até a porta de casa para que fosse mostrar a vizinha ao garoto e, Merlin sabe o que mais ele diria a ela, mas achou que seria bom até para a gryffindor, afinal, ela estava com saudades dos pais e, mesmo estando no corpo do louro, poderia passar algum tempo com eles. Obviamente, enquanto seguia para a cozinha com a mulher de cabelos de mesma cor que os de Hermione, não tinha pretensão de fazer nada de errado. Única coisa era que... Não sabia exatamente cozinhar.

— Então você caiu na rede de Draco Malfoy... — _Ah, que ótimo. Agora teria que ficar escutando-a falar mal sobre ele._ — Ele parece ser um bom garoto.

— Ele é- Bom, podia ser melhor.

— E Harry Potter?

— É um babaca.

— Hermione.

— Desculpe. É um babaca, _mamãe._

A mais velha abriu a geladeira colocando alguns ingredientes sobre a mesa.

— Quer fazer a lasanha?

"_Lasanha? Que porra era aquela?" _

— Hoje não... Minha boca ta um pouco machucada.

— Querida, o que isso tem a ver? — ela riu.

— Acho que nada, pelo jeito...

— E esse Draco é mestiço como você?

— Não, na verdade. E os pais dele não gostam muito de... Mestiços.

— Jura? Mas... Isso é um problema? Acha que ele... _terminaria_ por causa disso?

— Sinceramente? Não. Eu acho que eu- Ele. Ele, gosta muito dela. De mim. — Grrr! Estava se confundindo porque estava colocando os seus sentimentos em primeiro lugar e não os de Hermione. A mãe dela devia estar desconfiada, já, apesar de não dizer nada.

— Entendo... Se quiser pode fazer a sobremesa com ele, o que acha?

— Ah, ele... Não sabe cozinhar.

— Ele é bom e alguma coisa em especial?

Sexo.

— Poções.

E sexo.

— É um aluno exemplar?

— O melhor da slytherin.

— Isso que é um partido, ein? E o que ele tem que Harry não tem?

— Nenhuma cicatriz na testa. E bom senso. — Ok, a parte do bom senso era mentira. Mas ela não saberia disso.

A Granger ali não esta tendo muito problemas em fazer a lasanha sozinha e, apesar de nunca ter comido aquilo, estava gostando do que via. Parecia gostoso, de fato. Ainda mais com uma cozinheira daquela. Perguntou-se se Hermione era boa daquela forma e assim que a mulher colocou a lasanha no formo, sr. Granger e Hermione voltaram para casa. Devia ser uma vizinha pequena, pelo jeito.

— As minhas princesas estão fazendo a comida?

— Claro, só para as pessoas que mais gostamos! — disse Draco, sorrindo.

— "Uau, o que minha mãe deu pra você?"

— "Não fode."

— Querida, quer ensinar Malfoy a fazer a comida? Nós vamos no supermercado comprar algumas que faltam, voltamos já.

Os adultos se despediram das crianças e saíram, pegando o carro. Hermione ficou encarando, com uma das mãos na cintura.

— E então? Comentários?

— Eles são legais.

— Acha mesmo?

— Não mais legais do que eu, claro.

— Claro, egocêntrico, claro. Vamos, vou te ensinar a fazer um _gateau _¹.

— Isso é de comer?

— Não, Malfoy, a gente faz na cozinha, mas na verdade tomamos banho com ele.

— Acho que você anda passando muito tempo sendo eu.

— Concordo e estou tentando reverter isso.

Colocou todos ingredientes sobre a bancada da cozinha e então pegou um dos ovos e encarou Malfoy.

— A primeiro passo é a vingança.

— Vingança?

— Sim. É só você pegar o ovo. Pegar a pessoa e...

Quebrou o ovo na testa dele, fazendo a clara e a gema se espalharem pelo rosto dele, caindo sobre o nariz, bochecha e logo lábios o que fez Hermione cair na gargalha e Malfoy ficar horrorizado.

— Você é louca? Isso é aborto de galinha!

— Isso é por ter beijado Parkinson.

— Vaca.

— A Parkinson, espero.

— Vem cá.

Ele a puxou para um de seus beijos violentos, encostando-a contra a pia.

— Eu não quero mais que você beije ela.

— Parece que eu quero beijar ela?

Draco mordeu o lábio da gryffindor que se estremeceu toda e ele aproveitou a baixa guarda para pegar a garrafa de chantilly e apertá-la sobre os cabelos dela, depois passando a mão sobre o mesmo para ter certeza que aquilo ficasse bem preso nos cabelos louros que o novo corpo dela tinha. Obviamente, ela segurou o grito, o encarando surpresa.

— Isso é por ter transformado em uma gryffindor.

— Ei, isso não foi inteiramente minha culpa, ok? Não tinha o direito de fazer isso!

— Sou um slytherin, processe-me.

— Ah, você vai ver só...

_I love you_

_But I gotta stay true_

_My morals got me on my knees_

_I'm begging please,_

_Stop playing games_

**C O N T I N U A **

**Nota da Autora**: Olá, meus amores! Como estão? Desesperadas por esse capítulo, espero. Desculpe a super demora, ok? Tentarei não deixar acontecer novamente. Eu recebi umas reviews muito fofas, mas só tive tempo de vê-las hoje e ainda não respondi. Sem problemas, prometo responder todas com as novas que receber nesse capítulo. Tudo muito puxado na minha vida agora, com a chegada da FUVEST, mas nada que possa comprometer a fanfic porque ela já está pronta. Em relação a alguns temos de hoje:

(*) Lembrando que quando as frases aparecem entre aspas e em itálico é porque estão ouvindo o pensamento um do outro.

¹ Eu não sei bem o que os Malfoy gostam de comer, então arrisquei. Isso não é oficial e é apenas uma sátira.

¹ É bolo, em francês. Eu imaginei que seu tivesse escrito 'BOLO' ele ia entender, então dei uma requintada só para parecer que é algo cientificamente difícil, mas não é. Bom, pelo menos não pra quem sabe cozinhar! (Não é meu caso).

Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e, mais uma vez, desculpe por não ter respondido nenhuma review. Todas serão respondidas em breve, promessa. Amo minhas leitoras e vejo vocês no próximo capítulo previsto para: **1º de outubro**. Não perca. E me cobre, é sempre bom.

Um beijo da

CLARICE, xx


	9. Chapter 9

**C**apítulo **9**

**Nota da autora **_(importantíssima!) _**:**_ At the end._

_I don't know what this is_

_Cos you got me good_

_Just like you knew you would_

_I don't know what you do_

_But you do it well,_

_I'm under your spell_

Hermione passou a ponta dos dedos pelos cabelos, os sentindo completamente melecados por causa do Chantilly e, segundos depois, Malfoy ainda teve a ousadia de tirar a varinha das vestes e, num movimento, fazer do penteado dela algo próximo a um moicano. Ele ria, encostado na bancada, uma risada maléfica, como se já tivesse ganhado o duelo. Retirou a varinha das vestes também e, num movimento, os olhos foram todos em direção ao garoto, quebrando-se no ar e caindo sobre seus cabelos castanhos.

Fingiu não estar nem um pouco enojado.

— Esse é seu melhor, Granger?

— Eu nem comecei, gatinho.

Um segundo movimento e a farinha foi levitando até ele, abrindo-se no topo de sua cabeça e então derrabando toda sobre ele, acabando por ficar grudada na clara dos ovos. A gryffindor riu e ele não demorou a lançar um feitiço na jarra de leite fazendo-a ir em direção ao corpo do garoto.

— Malfoy, nem pense nisso!

— Eu já disse que você é uma gatinha, Granger? Toma seu leite, toma.

A jarra virou-se sobre ela, mas a garota ainda tentou desviar, fazendo com que seu rosto e cabelos não fossem molhados, em compensação a roupa... A camisa branca estava encharcada e completamente grudada contra seu peito. Malfoy assoviou, fingindo estar interessado naquele belo pedaço de carne. Os dois riram, apesar do acontecimento, e nem notaram que estavam se divertindo na cozinha.

E em um lugar muito distante dali alguém lhes observava. Stuart e seu chefe admiravam um enorme espelho na parede onde havia a imagem do casal em meio de risos enquanto bagunçavam a cozinha de sr. e sra. Granger.

— Eles são loucos.

— Loucos um pelo outro, isso sim.

— Então já podemos destrocá-los, não acha?

— Não. Eles ainda não estão prontos.

— Mas... Eles se gostam...

— Eles se gostam, sabem disso, mas não disseram um para o outro. E para voltarem aos seus corpos é preciso deixar o orgulho de lado e proferir as três palavras e sete letras.

— Então acho que vão ficar em corpos trocados pra sempre...

— Provavelmente.

Estavam praticamente se agarrando no chão da cozinha, e meio a todo aquele chantilly, ovo, farinha e leite, quando ouviram a porta da casa sendo aberta e a conversa entre os dois adultos denunciarem a chega dos mesmos. Granger rapidamente se levantou, ajudando o garoto ainda tentando segurar o riso e pedindo pra que ele ficasse quieto, com o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios. Usaram magia para ajeitar a cozinha inteira e depois Hermione ainda teve que pensar em um feitiço para fazer surgiu um bolo; levou alguns segundos, mas conseguiu fazê-lo antes da mãe entrar na cozinha. Acontece que, limparam toda a cozinha, mas esqueceram de se limpar.

— Oh, vocês estão... Completamente sujos...

— É, nós...

— Tropeçamos em alguns ovos e...

— Estávamos com a jarra de leite na mão então...

— Foi tudo pro chão.

— É.

— O chantilly?

Pegos no flagra.

— Malfoy jogou em mim.

— "Filho de uma p..."

— "Eu sei."

— Desculpe, senhora Granger... Eu só estava brincando com ela e...

— Não problema, querido. Mas acho que agora é melhor vocês tomarem um banho, ein?

— Eu deixei toalhas sobre a sua cama, querida, pode mostrar ao seu namoro onde é o banheiro?

Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e, não sabia onde era a porcaria do banheiro, mas arriscou subir as escadas do sobrado até o segundo andar onde ficavam, muito provavelmente, os quartos. Acertou. Uma vez não estando na mira dos pais dela, ele perguntou:

— Qual dos quartos?

— O último.

Seguiram até lá. Era um quarto normal, de tamanho razoável, mas nada comparado ao quarto de Draco Malfoy — não que ele ligasse. Pegou as duas toalhas que havia na cama, uma verde e uma vermelha.

— Quer tomar banho primeiro?

— Não, pode ir, Granger.

— Ok... — ela passou pelas mãos nos cabelos sujos de chantilly e pegou a toalha vermelha, indo em direção ao banheiro, deixando a porta encostada.

Draco sentou na borda da cama e quis deitar, mas se o fizesse deixaria os lençóis sujos dos ingredientes do gateau. Revirou os olhos ao pensar no que havia feito na cozinha com a gryffindor. Tinham se divertido e nem tinha se dado conta disso. Também, não fazia parte de seus planos de vida gostar de alguém tão... Grifinória como ela. E tinha de admitir que, apesar de contra tudo que fora ensinado durante sua vida, não conseguia ligar para o fato de ela ser mestiça. Nenhum pouco. Viu a fumaça sair do banheiro pela fresta da porta que estava encostada e andou até a mesma, olhando a no banho.

Graças ao calor, só podia ver o vulto do corpo masculino tomando banho porque o vidro estava embaçado; hesitou, por um instante, porque sabia que o corpo dela era o dele e não havia como se excitar com aquilo, mas seus olhos viam outra coisa. Viam curvas perigosas, vinham os cabelos encaracolados molhados, colados ao rosto dela, enquanto desejava ser apenas um pingo daquela água sortuda do banho dela que podia escorrer por todo aquele corpo.

_Sur l'oreiller une larme_

_Dans mon souvenir un drame_

_Tout ce qu'il m'a laissé_

Entrou, sorrateiramente, e deixou sua toalha sobre a tampa da privada — acima da dela —, abrindo então a porta do Box e entrando, de roupa e tudo. Hermione, claro, já estava com os lábios entreabertos para fazer algum comentário que o censurasse o mandasse sair dali, mas não conseguiu quando seus olhos fitaram os dele e ela os encontrou acinzentados. Não dava para serem enganados uma segunda vez, eles sabiam que era uma ilusão, mas queriam continuar a viver a ilusão se ela era muito melhor que a realidade.

Era o corpo nu de Hermione que ele estava vendo ali e, foi logo levando a mão até a cintura dela, só para ter certeza que podia senti-la e quase não acreditou quando o fez. A puxou para perto de si, grudando seu corpo ao dela, completamente molhado, e não demorando para os seus lábios encontrarem os dela enquanto a água quente os molhava. Ele trilhou beijos pelo queixo dela, maxilar, até chegar ao pescoço onde mordeu com vontade. A pele dela tinha um cheiro de chantilly delicioso o que lhe lembrou a realidade. Ele era ela. Ela era ele.

_Un pas que l'on croit entendre_

_Une voix que l'on veut surprendre_

_Tous ça c'est du, du passé_

Porém, Draco sabia que se continuasse com os olhos fechados, podia fazer aquela ilusão sem explicação durar um pouco mais que fosse. E ela fez o mesmo. Cerrou os olhos e não quis abri-los por nada nesse mundo enquanto as mãos fortes e quentes dele percorriam todo seu corpo como se o conhecesse perfeitamente — e, bom, depois de tomar tantos banhos sendo ela, ele conhecia sim. A cada mordida dele que recebia no pescoço soltava um gemido baixinho que virava eco no pequeno banheiro. As mãos dele fizeram um trajeto perigoso por entre suas pernas e ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

— A gente não vai poder ficar com os olhos fechados pra sempre.

— Só mais um pouquinho...

_Je m'en fous_

_J'ai pas besoin de toi_

_Pas besoin de tes bras_

_Ton image reflète ce que j'aime pas_

Ela queria, queria muito ser completamente dele, mas aquela não era a hora e muito menos o lugar. O empurrou levemente, ficando cada um encostado em uma das paredes do Box, ainda de olhos fechados. Ela foi quem os abriu primeiro torcendo para que estivesse no seu corpo, mas é disso que são feitos os sonhos... Falsos momentos que são apenas ilusões dos meus maiores desejos. Draco abriu os olhos em seguida, vendo o seu corpo nu a sua frente, molhado. Estavam ofegantes, como sempre ficavam quando se agarravam e queriam sorrir, mas não tinham motivos — se queriam e não podiam se ter. O que havia pra sorrir nisso?

_Quelques soit les recours,_

_Les appels au secours,_

_Surtout ne te retourne pas_

_Cours, cours loin_

_Le chemin est long_

_Avant qu'une autre te prenne la main_

— Me avisa quando acabar. Pra eu poder tomar o meu...

Sussurrou Malfoy, num tom de voz quase inaudível e, deixando apenas o som da água caindo ecoar no banheiro, saiu dali indo em direção à porta, que ele fez questão de fechar para não ser tentado a entrar ali.

O almoço na casa dos pais dela e depois a tarde que passaram juntos num parque próximo da casa foi, anos luz, melhor que um jantar na mansão Malfoy com a presença de Parkinson. O bom de estar ali com aqueles trouxas era que sabia que nada no mundo bruxo poderia aparecer para estragar; a não ser, é claro, o final do dia que denunciava que precisavam voltar para Hogwarts, afinal tinham de estudar no dia seguinte. A despedida, para a garota, foi o mais difícil porque como estava no corpo de Malfoy não podia se expressar plenamente e, por tanto, houve alguns choros até chegarem em Hogwarts.

Draco não fez comentários porque não fazia idéia de como era aquela sensação. Chegaram em Hogwarts já com a noite caindo sobre o enorme Castelo e, exausto, foram diretamente para o quarto. Não se falaram uma vez se quer, o silêncio dizia tudo por eles. Apenas foram até o quarto de Draco Malfoy, o da decoração verde que Hermione até estava gostando, e enfiaram-se embaixo dos cobertores para descansarem um pouco e prepararem-se para a dura segunda-feira que vinha a seguir.

**#7 DIA **

As coisas deviam estar começando a voltar ao normal porque, como de costume, Hermione acordou cedo o suficiente para não atrasar-se para aula alguma e, enquanto se vestida para sair dali, jogava algumas almofadas nele pedindo que levantasse, mas o louro só reclamava que: JÁ ESTOU INDO, GRANGER! E enfiava a cabeça dentro do travesseiro, bufando. Ela revirou os olhos, arrumando a gravata verde em seu uniforme slytherin. Não tinham as mesmas aulas, então não havia porque esperá-lo para atrasarem-se juntos, apesar de tentador, ela acabou dando um beijo na ponta do nariz dele e, ao pegar os livros, deixou o quarto indo em direção à aula de Transfiguração.

Draco ainda ficou na cama revirando-se de um lado para o outro, sentindo-se desconfortável de uma forma inexplicável. Pra começar, não estava achando uma posição que lhe fizesse dormir bem e havia essa dor no pé de sua barriga que estava começando a lhe irritar. Tentou não ligar e finalmente levantou da cama indo até o banheiro lavar o rosto e pentear os cabelos. Outro problema.

Havia um nó do tamanho do dedão do pé de um trasgo no meio dos cabelos de Hermione e Draco estava tentando de tudo para tirá-lo dali, mas a coisa estava complicada. Era a segunda escova da gryffindor que ele quebrava em menos de dez minutos. Não soube dizer porque, mas lhe veio essa vontade imensa de gritar e, logo em seguida de chorar. Puta que pariu! O que estava acontecendo? A maldita cólica voltou o fazendo sentar no chão se contorcendo todo e falando todos os palavrões que existiam.

Quando conseguiu uma folga da dor, levantou-se e fez um coque com o cabelo enrolado, assim não dava pra notar que não havia penteado e vestiu-se seguindo para o banheiro feminino do segundo andar; podia perguntar pra Murta-Que-Geme se ela sabia como resolver esse probleminha que estava tendo com a dor. Será que tinha quebrado o corpo dela? _Granger vai me matar!_

Foi até lá e, por incrível que parecesse, aquele maldito fantasma não estava ali, então simplesmente olhou-se no espelho levantando um pouco a blusa e procurando algo em sua barriga de machucado. Talvez tivesse se cutucado com a varinha —_que idiota idiota, Draco!_ Vai saber...

— Que saco! Granger, vai me matar quando souber o que eu fiz no corpo dela... — reclamou — Ainda mais se eu quebrei. Bom, não é minha culpa! Eu sou um Malfoy... Eu só...

— Eu sabia que você era um Malfoy.

Ele olhou no espelho e viu o reflexo de Pansy Parkinson logo atrás de si. Ok, aquilo não era nada bom. Não que soubesse exatamente às regras de Stuart, mas tinha certeza de deveria haver algum tipo de punição para se, por acaso, eles achassem que contar aos outros sobre o que estava acontecendo fosse ajudar. O mundo da magia era assim, traiçoeiro, por tanto, não podia deixar aquela mal comida sair espalhando por aí que ele estava no corpo de Hermione Granger — isso sem falar em sua reputação.

— Não é o que você está pensando.

— Ah, não? Então você não é o meu Draquinho preso nessa embalagem de sangue ruim?

— Não, eu... Ok, eu sou Draco, mas isso é um segredo que vai ficar entre a gente, Parkinson!

— E o que eu ganho em troca?

— Nada.

— Nada? Então prepare-se para berradores na hora do jantar avisando a todos sobre você compartilhar o corpo com a sangue-ruim.

— Não, espera! Ok, ok. O que você quer?

— Você. Assim que estiver no seu corpo, claro.

— Eu? Ah, Parkinson, qual é...

— Eu preciso ir, tenho muito berradores para enviar e...

— OK! OK! Feito. Assim que eu voltar para meu corpo, serei seu.

— Meu namorado.

— Seu... Namorado, ok.

— Eu sabia que você não estava apaixonado pela, Granger.

E era melhor ela continuar achando aquilo — apesar de ser mentira — assim não causaria problemas aos dois.

— É, não estou e nunca estarei. Fala sério, Parkinson, ela é uma sangue-ruim nojenta. Eu jamais me apaixonaria por um ser tão baixo como esse eu só estou... Fingindo que gosto dela pra poder ter meu corpo de volta o mais rápido possível e aí depois... Nós dois, eu e você, Pansy, vamos ficar juntos. Pra sempre.

O que eles não sabiam ou imaginavam era que Hermione havia saído da sala de aula junto com Pansy, porque a escutou cochichar algo sobre ter que acertar as contas com alguém e esse alguém só podia ser o seu corpo devia estar perambulando por aí com Malfoy. Acabou indo parar junto com eles no banheiro feminino do segundo andar, mas não se aproximou, ficou apenas escondida, ouvindo o que eles tinham a dizer e as palavras simplesmente ficaram ecoando na sua mente.

_Eu jamais me apaixonaria por um ser tão baixo como esse eu só estou... Fingindo._

Ele só estava... Fingindo? Encostou-se contra a parede, sentindo que estava perdendo o chão por ouvir aquelas palavras. Eram tão convincentes e... Frias. Exatamente como um slytherin as falaria. Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto dos mesmos, descendo rasgando por sua face, da mesma forma como aquelas palavras lhe atingiam.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Nós dois, eu e você, Pansy, vamos ficar juntos. Pra sempre._

Ela era só uma cobaia e tudo o que tinham passado juntos não tinha significado nenhum pra ele a não ser usá-la como algum tipo de objeto para conseguir o que queria através de sua manipulação — ele era um slytherin, como podia ter confiado nele? —, pra depois jogá-la de lado e continuar a viver sua vida. Ele nunca tinha dito que gostava dela, então, de certa forma, ela quem estava imaginando sentimentos que nunca existiram e, talvez, nunca fossem existir.

Como podia ter sido tão ingênua em acreditar que aquele ser, Draco Malfoy, slytherin, sangue-puro, sem coração ia acabar... Apaixonando-se por ela de verdade só porque estavam passando mais tempo que o normal juntos? Pansy tinha razão. Ela era a garota perfeita pra ele e, somente ela, seria. As lágrimas que vieram em seguida não faziam parte de seus planos, mas simplesmente foram caindo e deixando seu rosto molhado assim como os olhos, que ardiam, vermelhos. Fungou uma ou duas vezes e aquilo chamou a atenção de Malfoy.

— Ouviu isso?

— Não. O que?

Ele fez sinal para que a morena se calasse e então andou para fora do banheiro e logo viu a sombra do seu corpo numa parede próxima. O corpo escorado na mesma e os soluços de um choro. Queria estar preocupado com sua reputação se alguém o visse ali, mas havia algo mais importante.

_High off of love, drunk from my hate_

_It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love her_

_The more I suffer, I suffocate_

_Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates_

_Me, she fuckin' hates me and I love it, Wait!_

— Hermione…

— Hermione? Hermoine? É GRANGER PRA VOCÊ, SEU MERDA!

Gritou, sem hesitar em momento algum, mas sua voz, apesar de alta, parecia estar por um fio para falhar. Ele não expressou algo que fosse nos olhos castanhos que tinha e ela o ficou encarando, cheia de ódio. Ódio de escorria de seus olhos acinzentados.

— Não vai dizer nada?

— Existe algo que eu possa dizer?

— Como se você se importasse. Você... Você nunca se importou! NUNCA! VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS PATÉTICA QUE EU JÁ CONHECI NA FACE DA TERRA! E eu prefiro morrer, MORRER, MALFOY! MORRER! Do que me tornar sua amiga.

— Hermione...

— NÃO ME CHAMA ASSIM! Eu não te dei liberdade pra isso!

Ele deu alguns passos na direção dela, mas ela logo retirou a varinha das vestes e apontou par ao pescoço dele. A raiva, o ódio, o desespero e a decepção eram nítidas, mas ele não podia simplesmente se explicar com a maldita da Parkinson ali. Ele não sabia como explicar isso, ele simplesmente tinha conhecido das conseqüências e as outras pessoas descobrissem. Da ponta da varinha pareciam sair faíscas, como se na mente dela, ela já estivesse quase proferindo um feitiço.

— Não se aproxime de mim, Malfoy. Nunca mais. NUNCA MAIS, ME OUVIU?

— Não quer me ouvir?

— Se eu não tivesse um coração eu juro, JURO EM NOME DE DUMBLEDORE, que te mataria aqui e agora só pra nunca mais te ouvir! E QUER SABER MAIS? Eu não te mataria de primeira. EU IA TE TORTURAR EXATAMENTE COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COMIGO! Eu ia... Eu ia...

O choro a impediu de falar e ela abaixou a varinha pro segundos, fazendo com que ele achasse que poderia se aproximar, mas afinal de contas não. Ela voltou a colocá-lo na mira.

— Eu ia te torturar até ver seu coração se partir e eu só ia parar depois que saísse sangue de cada mísero poro do seu corpo. Nem que esse corpo fosse o meu. Pode ficar com essa carcaça, Malfoy. EU TE AMALDIÇOO A FICAR COM ESSE CORPO DE SANGUE-RUIM, AFINAL, EU SOU NOJENTA, NÃO SOU? EU SOU NOJENTA, NÃO SOU? DIZ. DIZ EM VOZ ALTA, SEU PUTO! Seu... Traidor...

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_

_You're the same as me_

_When it comes to love you're just as blinded_

_Baby, please come back._

Não tinha mais forces para encará-lo, só tinha desprezo ou fez o possível para parecer isso antes de dar as costas e sair correndo dali. Draco não deu-se ao trabalho de ir atrás dela agora. Pra quê? Pra provar para Parkinson que ele sentia amor por aquela criatura maravilhosa que Hermione era e aquela vadia — da Pansy — acabar avisando seus pais e Salazar sabe-se mais quem e acabar fazendo os dois ficarem presos em corpos que não eram seus para sempre? Não. Era melhor não.

Uma vez que a castanha se afastou, Pansy se aproximou de Draco parando ao seu lado com os braços cruzados.

— Ela tem uma atitude e tanto para uma gryffindor.

— É... — _uma das coisas que gosto nela._

— O que vai fazer para trocar de corpo com ela?

— Bom, graças a você ter fodido meu plano, Parkinson, eu vou ter que pensar em outra coisa, não é mesmo?

Ele fez o caminho oposto ao de Hermione e deixou a slytherin no banheiro sozinha. No fundo, agora, não importava mais o que ela faria com aquela informação, porque tinha outra coisa para se preocupar. Podia ter perdido Hermione Granger. _Para sempre._

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though._

**C O N T I N U A **

**Nota da Autora**: Meus amores que devem estar loucos para me matar. Eu sei, eu sei, outubro já passou há milênios. Eu sinto muitíssimo mesmo. Não lembro se contei na última nota que estava viajando para o exterior... Fui para França e Alemanha, foi uma delícia! O único fator meio down é que me desliguei um pouco da fanfic. ): Mas não se preocupem! Estou de volta aqui; apesar de cheia de coisas pra fazer. Universidade, emprego, Natal, ano novo, namorado (FINALMENTE!)... Mesmo assim, vocês garotas moram no meu coração, então vou tentar aparecer aqui sempre que possível pra atualizar a fanfic, viu? Que por sinal tem uma segunda temporada prevista, MAS NEM SE ANIMEM! É tudo na minha cabeça e nem foi passado pro PC ainda. E vocês sabem como eu demoro... haha Enfim! Estava morrendo de saudades. Esse capítulo não foi betado e eu nem revisei porque queria postar O MAIS RÁPIDO possível para vocês. Qualquer coisa que não faça sentido ou que vocês tenham dúvida PODEM PERGUNTAR NA REVIEW eu vou responder todas que receber nesse mês natalino COMO PRESENTE DE NATAL! E se eu não passar o Natal em alguma casa no meio do mato sem internet, atualizo a fanfic, o que acham? Isso, claro, se houver reviews. Novas e lindas, como todas nós — metidinha. Haha Um super beijo pra todas vocês, e até um dia desses.

p.s.: sim, amores, li todas as reviews — lindas demais, obrigada! —, mas se fosse responder a todas demoraria um pouquinho mais para postar E EU SEI QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO SUPER MASTER ANSIOSAS, então como combinado, as desse mês terão respostas. E A PRIMEIRA A RESPONDER GANHA UM SPOILER DA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, AHAAA! Haha Fui.

Um beijo da

CLARICE, xx


End file.
